La ciudad perdida y el amor encontrado
by Road1985J2
Summary: Durante "La ciudad perdida" Daniel quiere decirle a Jack sus sentimientos pero no sabe si le comprenderá con los conocimientos de los antiguos, el tiempo se le acaba y debe decidirse sobre si hacer algo o no
1. Chapter 1

Aquel viaje interplanetario apenas iba a durar un par de horas desde que Jack había incluido la tecnología de los antiguos en la nave. Pero Daniel se sentía incómodo allí. No porque sintiera algún tipo de claustrofobia ni nada parecido, sino porque veía como estaba Jack, ya lo había visto pasar por eso mismo una vez y no estaba dispuesto a verlo sufrir otra vez.

Toda la información de los antiguos que el coronel tenía en su cabeza, pronto le provocaría el tan temido cortocircuito y ahora no tenían tan seguro poder devolverlo a la normalidad.

Carter, Teal'c y Bratac estaban en la zona de navegación intentando despistar a las naves de Anubis para que no los encontraran, por lo que él se había quedado sólo con Jack, observando como iba desapareciendo su amigo, como se iba apagando su mejor amigo, sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, tantos estudios, tantas lenguas que hablaba y tantas civilizaciones investigadas, no le había servido para nada.

Daniel se movió nervioso por la nave, todo aquello le esta sobrepasando, la amenaza de Anubis sobre la tierra, la posibilidad de no encontrar a tiempo la Ciudad Perdida… pero si había algo que realmente estaba acabando con sus nervios y con su paciencia, era el sufrimiento de su amigo. Lo veía trabajar absorto en toda la información que iba inundando su cerebro y que ya le estaba afectando al habla, que no podía quedarse ahí sin hacer nada para ayudarle.

Daniel fue hasta él y se sentó a su lado, cruzándose de piernas, pero el coronel no le hizo caso, pareció ni haberle visto siquiera, mientras continuaba trabajando con lo que quisiera que estuviera haciendo.

"Jack." Dijo Daniel sin contar con ninguna esperanza de que su amigo fuera a levantar siquiera la mirada hacia él por un momento. Jack no lo hizo. Inconscientemente, Daniel se hizo un ovillo con sus propias piernas, quería desaparecer o poder echar el tiempo hacia atrás y ser él quien hubiera servido de recipiente para la información de los Antiguos en lugar del coronel. "Lo siento ¿sabes? Tenías que haberme dejado hacerlo a mí." Pero Jak pareció seguir sin escucharle. "Jack, por favor." Dijo casi sin fuerza en la voz.

Se levantó, no quería que el coronel lo viera tan derrotado como estaba ahora si por un momento lograba tener algo de conciencia de si mismo. La nave dio un fuerte viraje. "Las naves de Anubis se acercan." Dijo Carter desde el fondo.

Aquel fuerte movimiento cogió a Daniel desprevenido y sin poder agarrarse a nada, por lo que, dando un par de traspiés, terminó por golpearse con fuerza contra un par de cajas en la cabeza. Cayó al suelo con un fuerte quejido y se quedó allí, aturdido y dolorido, notando como un hilo de sangre comenzaba a correr a través de la herida.

"Mierda." Dijo a causa del terrible dolor que sentía.

Abrió los ojos, que había mantenido cerrados unos momentos y vio a Jack a su lado, o al menos parecía el mismo Jack que él conocía. Este no dijo nada, simplemente se lo quedó mirando, con un brazo sujetándolo como si supiera que todo le daba vueltas y que no intentaba levantarse por no marearse y caer otra vez al suelo.

Los ojos del coronel clavados en los suyos, le hacían sentir raro, aunque en realidad, si era completamente sincero consigo mismo, le hacían extremadamente bien, tanto que hasta el dolor del golpe casi había desaparecido. No quería que le notara y menos cuando Jack no se iba a dar cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

Cerró de nuevo los ojos, intentando respirar con normalidad y calmarse. Tal y como estaba, notó la mano de Jack subir por su brazo y posarse sobre su hombro con fuerza y seguridad, lo que le hizo abrir de nuevo los ojos. No estaba seguro de lo que eso significaba, pero al menos le hacía ver que el coronel seguía estando allí y que se preocupaba por él.

La sangre corrió por su rostro hasta casi llegar a su barbilla, pero Jack la detuvo con su mano libre y secó el hilo del líquido rojo. "Jack, no se si eres tu mismo, pero no hagas esto por favor, no puedo…" Con la mano todavía manchada por su sangre, Daniel vio que Jack la colocaba sobre la herida, notando el dolor que el contacto el producía, el dolor mezclado con el bienestar, con la necesidad de no separarse nunca del coronel, aunque intentó no demostrarlo.

Daniel no podía decir nada más, quería expresar demasiadas cosas y por un momento se sintió igual que Jack, con demasiados pensamientos y muy pocas palabras. Pero la mirada de Jack sobre él era suficiente para que se comprendieran, aunque Daniel no estaba seguro si era el mejor momento.

Un enorme calor recorrió su cuerpo, hasta terminar por centrase en su herida. Jack había cerrado los ojos, desde luego le estaba curando. Un momento después, el dolor había desaparecido por completo y sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar con los de Jack, unos ojos sinceros y demasiado expresivos para el momento en el que se encontraban, tan cerca de morir, tan lejano de lo que Daniel había imaginado tantas veces.

¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo ahora, porque el coronel, aún en su estado tenía que comportarse con él así, cuando la tierra estaba en el mayor de los peligros, cuando Daniel no se sentía seguro de nada?

Sobrepasado por todo aquello, Daniel intentó levantarse, separarse de Jack antes de que algo más llegara a ocurrir, pero el remedio fue peor que la enfermedad, pues lo había hecho demasiado rápido y demasiado pronto. Justo en el momento en el que se puso en pie, perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo. Obviamente tenía que haber descansado un poco antes de tratar de hacer aquello.

Jack lo atrapó, también se había levantado y ahora lo había cogido antes de que cayera al suelo. Daniel estaba entre los brazos del coronel, pero por mucho que intentaba concentrarse en la misión, en los peligros que corrían, en todo lo que pudiera separarle de aquella realidad, se sentía demasiado bien.

Daniel intentó disimular pero la voz le temblaba demasiado como para parece lo suficientemente creíble. "Jack, ¿Qué haces?" Dijo con una forzada sonrisa. El coronel simplemente lo miró y sonrió, dejándolo un momento después.

Se quedaron quietos, mirándose. Daniel no sabía si Jack realmente sentía lo que sus ojos le decían y por ello no sabía si dar el paso adelante que su cuerpo le pedía y hacer lo que su corazón hacía demasiado tiempo que anhelaba.

Sin embargo, Jack elevó la mano hacia él y Daniel sintió que todo su cuerpo volvía temblar, aunque tal vez sólo se trataran de imaginaciones suyas. "Estamos llegando a la tierra, prepararos todos." Volvió a decir Carter desde el otro extremo de la nave.

"No se si puedes entenderme, pero tal vez será mejor si no lo haces y luego te olvidas de todo esto." Ahora que sabía que el tiempo se le estaba acabando, Daniel pensó que era su única oportunidad de decir aquello, tal vez no hubiera una próxima vez para Jack o para ninguno de ellos. "Pero te lo voy a decir de todas formas."

Por fin, Daniel dio un paso hacia él y luego otro, cuando quiso darse cuenta, lo tenía delante y levantando su mano pudo tocar su rostro. Sonrió, había querido hacer eso mismo hacía tantos años, sin terminar de atreverse, que le parecía que en cualquier momento Jack iba a soltar una de sus bromas y la magia de ese momento se iba a terminar antes, casi, de comenzar.

En ningún momento supo Daniel si era Jack quien realmente le estaba mirando, si el coronel comprendía sus palabras o recordaría algún día algo de eso, pero sin preguntarse nada de eso, vio como Jack llevaba sus manos hasta su cintura y lo rodeaba con decisión.

Daniel volvió a sonreír, tantas veces que había soñado con una situación parecida a esa, pero nunca de esa forma, con tantas incógnitas, con tantos miedos sobre lo que pudiera ocurrir después.

"Jack, no es nada fácil para mi decirte esto, así que lo voy a hacer sin más porque si lo pienso un momento no lo haré nunca." Respiró con fuerza, cerró los ojos y se preparó para soltarle al coronel la mayor bomba posible, con la que si los dos salían vivos de allí podía terminar su relación para siempre o con la que podía reforzarse algo, que no tenía ni idea de donde podía llegar.

Sin embargo, no llegó a decir nada, no pudo decir ese "te quiero desde hace demasiado tiempo Jack, pero tenía miedo a decírtelo"; que tantas veces se había preparado, con el que tantas veces había soñado y con el que había tenido más de una pesadilla, pensando en la posible reacción de Jack.

No, Daniel no llegó a decirlo, porque mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, Jack le había besado. Nunca se había planteado como eran las relaciones entre los antiguos o si se preocupaban incluso por eso, tan imbuidos como estaban siempre con sus investigaciones y con su obsesión por la ascensión.

Pero ahora estaba recibiendo su respuesta, Jack, con la mente de un antiguo, le estaba besando, rodeaba su cuerpo con seguridad, subiendo su mano por su espalda, como si tratara de conocer cada uno de sus entresijos y Daniel no podía creérselo; no podía creer que hubieran tenido que llegar a aquello para poder besar a Jack, pero no le importaba.

Le daba mido pensar en la posibilidad de perder a Jack si no encontraban la forma de sacarle todo el conocimiento de los antiguos, pero no le daba miedo aquello, porque estaba feliz, se sentía bien y a gusto.

Aunque al principio no había estado seguro sobre lo que hacer, Daniel también abrazó a Jack, aunque no con tanta intensidad como lo estaba haciendo el coronel. Dejó que le llevara hasta las cajas en las que se había golpeado y llevado por las manos del coronel, se sentó en ellas.

Jack se colocó entre sus piernas, haciendo que apoyara la espalda contra la pared. Apenas disponía de movimientos pero le daba igual, con las manos de Jack deslizándose por toda su espalda y su boca ahora besando su cuello tenía suficiente.

Apretó con fuerza las piernas, impidiendo también, que el coronel se separara de él, si les quedaba poco tiempo juntos quería aprovecharlo al máximo, si tenían que morir en breves momentos no le importaba y si al final el coronel terminaba por no recordar nada, disfrutaría del momento, dejando que las cosas volvieran luego a como estaban.

Si resultaba que Jack olvidaba sus cálida piel, sus besos y lo suspiros que estaba produciendo en Daniel, si olvidaba sus manos por su espalda y su boca cuando se había apoderado de ella, Daniel no diría nada, no estaba dispuesto a cometer el error de perder a su amigo, cuando había conseguido, aunque sólo fuera por un momento al amante que tanto había deseado.

Mientras sentía la boca de Jack recorriendo su cuello, Daniel soltó un pequeño gemido, no quería que el resto los integrantes de la nave se enteraran de lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos, pero lo que no pudo evitar fue su siguiente suspiro. "Te quiero Jack, te quiero."

Se apretó más contra el coronel, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y le besó con la mayor intensidad que pudo encontrar, saboreando sus labios, dejando que su lengua jugara con la de Jack y que este le arañara la espalda sobre la camiseta, lo que ocurriera después, había perdido toda importancia para ellos.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Sam entró en el despacho de Daniel, recordó que no había visto a su amigo en los últimos días, apenas durante unos breves momentos. Estaba segura que llevaba varias jornadas sin dormir y en lo que se refería a comer, aunque nunca había sido algo muy necesario para Daniel, ahora apenas probaba bocado. Daniel estaba taciturno, parecía cansado, pero no paraba de trabajar. Estaba segura que cualquier día caería enfermo si hablaban con él.

"Deberíamos dejarle sólo. Cuando un Jaffa se encuentra en una situación similar, se le deja meditar. Al final siempre encuentra la solución en una visión." Había dicho Teal'c cuando Sam le había hablado del problema de Daniel.

Pero ella no se había quedado conforme, no podía dejarlo allí, él no era un Jaffa, por mucho que fuera una persona con mucha paciencia, no creía que pudiera llegar a hacer meditación para solucionar sus problemas.

Esa era una cuestión que había que solventarla del modo tradicional humano. Por eso, antes de ir a ver a Daniel, pasó por la cafetería y arrampló con el primer helado que encontró.

El despacho estaba casi a oscuras, a excepción de una pequeña luz que Daniel tenía enfrente. Estaba concentrado en los tres libros que tenía abiertos sobre la mesa, pero había una pila mayor junto a él. También había varias páginas abiertas en Internet.

Sam entró sin hacer demasiado ruido, no quería asustar a su amigo, por lo que caminó lentamente hasta situarse a su lado, colocando allí mismo el recipiente del helado y dos cucharas.

Estaba preocupada por él, desde que habían puesto en la cámara de éxtasis al coronel, Daniel no había sido el mismo, se comportaba distinto, como el resto del SG-1, pero en su caso, era diferente, parecía haberle afectado mucho más que a ella o a Teal'c haber perdido a O'Neill sin haber podido hacer nada.

"Daniel." Al ver que no decía nada, Sam le tocó la mano. Daniel levantó la cabeza y Sam se fijó en las prominentes ojeras que había bajo sus ojos. "¿No crees que deberías descansar un poco? Además te he traído algo."

Daniel tan sólo negó con la cabeza y volvió a centrar la vista en el libro que tenía delante. Sam suspiró, no sabía que hacer por él, al igual que tampoco sabía muy bien que era lo que le ocurría; era como si hubiera una parte de la historia que no conocieran.

"Daniel, estoy preocupada por ti, Teal'c también lo está. Si hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudarte…"

"Gracias, pero no, al menos hasta que encontremos la forma de ayudar a Jack." Al fijarse más en Daniel, Sam se dio cuenta que apretaba su mano con fuerza sobre la mesa al hablar del coronel.

"Lo vamos a sacar de ahí, ¿lo sabes verdad?" Dio la vuelta a la mesa, hasta encontrarse a su lado y puso una mano sobre el hombro de él. Estaba rígido, en tensión continua, obviamente lo debía de estar pasando muy mal con todo aquello.

"Me gustaría creerte, pero han pasado muchos días y todo sigue igual, Jack en la cámara de éxtasis y yo…" Daniel dejó hablar, desgraciadamente para Sam, ahora que parecía que su amigo se decidía a contarle lo que realmente le ocurría, decidía no decírselo.

"No quiero que me cuentes todo lo que te ocurre, pero estoy segura que podremos hacer algo por ti si dejas que te ayudemos." De repente, Daniel levantó la mirada del libro y se giró hacia ella.

Sam apenas había visto llorar a Daniel un par de veces desde que se conocían, pero ahora era completamente diferente, había algo en los ojos vidriosos de Daniel que lo hacía completamente diferente. Había auténtico dolor en su mirada, algo que le estaba destrozando y que no se había atrevido a decir a nadie todavía, aunque parecía haberlo intentado muchas veces.

"Daniel, por favor, somos tus amigos, estamos aquí por ti."

Daniel suspiró con fuerza y cerró los ojos un momento. Tenía que relajarse si realmente quería decir aquello que le estaba aprisionando el corazón desde que tuvo que dejar marchar a Jack para salvarle la vida.

"No es fácil Sam." Dijo por fin, en lo que apenas resultó ser un susurro, mientras cogía una buena cucharada de helado.

Sam se sorprendió cuando Daniel cogió su mano con fuerza y la apretó como si de esa forma, su amiga le estuviera dando la fuerza suficiente para seguir hablando sin temor.

"No lo es para ninguno, por eso te entiendo." Daniel sonrió con tristeza y ambos comieron un poco más de helado, dejando pasar unos segundos en simples miradas de complicidad. Sin embargo, no le estaba entendiendo, quería hacerlo, pero por mucho que lo intentaba, Sam nunca comprendería lo que realmente sentía al saberse tan lejos de Jack, sin poder ayudarle, sintiéndose completamente inútil. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"No es lo mismo. Quiero decir que lo que yo siento por… porque ocurrió algo allí…" Daniel agachó la cabeza, se levantó rápidamente de la silla y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación sin saber que hacer, pues le costaba demasiado poder llegar a decir aquello.

Sam simplemente se lo quedó mirando, esperando que se decidiera a hablar por fin, ahora que había empezado, no quería decir nada que pudiera hacerle detenerse. Lo vio moverse nervioso, lo cual todavía le parecía más extraño, porque ni en los peores momentos, Daniel había estado nervioso como en ese instante.

"Es por Jack, ocurrió algo en la nave de carga, cuando íbamos hacia la Antártida. Ninguno de vosotros lo sabéis pero ocurrió algo con Jack." Daniel se dio por fin la vuelta, mientras se quedaba clavado en el suelo, como una estatua, completamente rígido.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Cuando Jack y yo estuvimos solos en la parte trasera de la nave, ocurrió algo… entre nosotros."

Sin saber muy bien porque, pues realmente no tenía el ánimo como para hacerlo, Daniel sonrió, el simple recuerdo de la mirada de Jack, del momento en el que lo había abrazado, cuando le había curado la herida de la cabeza y había impedido que cayera al suelo y finalmente el beso; por mucho que todos pensaran en ese momento, que el Jack O'Neill que ellos conocían había desaparecido, él sabía muy bien que no, que seguía estando allí, que había sido él quien le había besado.

"Cuando dices ocurrir, ¿te refieres a…?"

Con paso firme, Daniel se acercó a una de las mesas de su despacho, estaba casi a oscuras pero no le era necesario ver nada para encontrar lo que buscaba, pues se conocía demasiado bien el lugar. La foto estaba allí, tenía varios años, pero Daniel nunca la había movido.

Recordaba muy bien cuando le había hecho aquella foto a Jack, aunque él nunca se hubiera dado cuenta. Desde ese momento, tres años atrás, Daniel la había conservado, pensando que sería lo más cercano que nunca podría lograr tener de un momento íntimo con Jack.

Pero entonces había ocurrido, cuando menos se lo esperaba, cuando estaba a punto de perderle, por no sabía cuanto tiempo, Jack le había besado. Había sido un momento intenso, eterno incluso, que apenas había durado unos momentos, pero que parecía haber durado una vida entera para él, había sido demasiado importante como para dejarlo pasar.

Tomó la foto entre sus manos, aquello parecía darle las fuerzas que necesitaba para continuar hablando. Se había prometido que no le contaría a nadie aquello, que sería algo que tan sólo sabrían Jack y él, si es que Jack volvía para poder recordarlo, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que sacar de su interior todo lo que llevaba guardando durante unas cuantas semanas.

"Jack me besó, bueno en realidad fue algo mutuo." Lo dijo de un tirón, como si se tratara de disparo, pero un segundo después de haberlo dicho, se dio cuenta que sentía mucho mejor que antes. Sam se había quedado quieta, de todo lo que hubiera esperado que le dijera, aquello, no entraba en sus posibilidades. Por ello, le costó unos momentos reaccionar.

"¿El coronel y tu os besasteis? Me refiero a que…"

"Si Jack y yo nos besamos. Justo antes de llegar a la Antártida, justo antes de perderle." Daniel bajó la mirada hacia la foto que sujetaba entre las manos con fuerza. ¿Sería esa la última vez que vería a Jack?, ¿Le había perdido realmente para siempre justo cuando lo había encontrado de verdad?

"Daniel yo, no se que decir."

"No hace falta que digas nada, lo se." Daniel se encaminó de nuevo hacia su lectura, mientras Sam lo miraba desde el otro lado, volviendo a tomar otra cucharada del helado. Se alegraba de que su amiga se preocupar por él como lo estaba haciendo, que quisiera ayudarle, a parte de la gente verdaderamente cercana del comando, nadie se había molestado en preguntarle nunca por como estaba.

"No, quiero decir, que hasta ahora no sabía porque estabas así, porque te había afectado más que a nosotros. Ahora es cuando lo entiendo todo. ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes?"

Daniel volvió a sonreír, sólo que ahora en sus labios no había tristeza, mientras contemplaba la foto del coronel, era como si estuviera recordando el momento en el que había sido tomada, tan espontáneamente, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Se había tratado de una foto robada que nadie había visto luego en su despacho, habían sido miradas hacia el coronel, durante mucho tiempo, habían sido sentimientos ocultos, que nunca habían salido a la luz por el miedo al rechazo. Habían sido muchas cosas, que nadie había descubierto nunca, por lo que no era raro que nadie se hubiera percatado de sus sentimientos por Jack.

"¿Sabes lo que me da miedo realmente de todo esto?"

Ahora que había empezado a hablar con naturalidad del tema con su amiga, Daniel se sentía completamente preparado para contarle todo. "Que cuando lo recuperemos, no se acuerde de lo que paso."

"Daniel, una cosa así no se olvida. Si el coronel te besó, es porque sentía lo mismo que tu, estoy segura que lo recordará."

"¿No te das cuenta? La última vez que tuvo la memoria de los antiguos en su cabeza, apenas recordaba nada de lo ocurrido durante esos días, lo que había hecho, lo que había dicho, fue como si le hubieran borrado."

De nuevo, volvió a apretar con fuerza la foto, necesitaba aferrarse a algo para asegurar que ese momento estaba ocurriendo de verdad y que aquel momento, aquel beso que tal vez el coronel olvidara una vez que se volvieran a ver, había sido completamente real.

"Entonces tendrás que hacerle recordar tu." Sam sonreía, le encantaba verla sonreír de esa forma tan sincera que siempre le había sentir bien, era como si no pudiera ocurrir nada malo.

"No, no creo que pueda. ¿Sabes lo que me costó decidirme a decirle lo que sentía en aquella nave? Fue un acto desesperado, pensando que podría morir. Si ahora lo recuperamos, no creo que me sienta con fuerzas para hacer una cosa así otra vez."

"¿Serías capaz de dejarle escapar para siempre si no se acuerda?" Sam se levantó y a se acercó a la puerta, tenía una reunión con Weir ahora que era la nueva persona al cargo del SGC. Antes de marcharse se dio la vuelta hacia Daniel. "Piénsalo, no todo el mundo tiene una segunda oportunidad para hacer algo así."

Daniel no contestó, la vio marchar, pero no volvió a sus libros, a sus páginas webs, ni a sus investigaciones, después de su conversación con Sam, necesitaba pensar. Ella tenía razón, no podía dejar escapar la oportunidad de recuperar a la persona de la que estaba enamorado, simplemente por miedo.

Eso no sería propio de alguien había salvado al planeta tantas veces. Si no le importaba morir, sacrificarse por la galaxia, que importaba volver a lanzarse a un piscina que estaba llena de agua otra vez, si todo salía bien, conseguiría lo mismo que la primera vez.


	3. Chapter 3

Le habían dejado solo en la base. Sam y Teal'c se habían marchado para buscar a los Asgard y salvarle la vida al coronel y a él le habían dejado allí. El motivo era bueno, si les ocurría algo, él sería su única salvación. Pero para Daniel no era suficiente, no cuando todo lo que quería era ver de nuevo a Jack, saber que estaba bien y sobretodo ayudarle a volver a ser el mismo.

Daniel no era de los que se quedaba en la retaguardia esperando que los demás arreglaran las cosas; tal vez lo hubiera sido hace años, antes de entrar a formar parte del SGC, pero ya no, no cuando la persona de la que estaba perdidamente enamorado estaba entre la vida y la muerte, no cuando sus mejores amigos estaban arriesgando sus propias vidas para salvar al coronel. Daniel no era de esos.

Por eso, le estaba costando tanto estar allí, por mucho que las negociaciones con los señores del sistema pudieran significar un inminente ataque sobre la tierra. Daniel tenía la mente en otro sitio, en realidad en dos sitios distintos, en la Antártida y a varios millones de kilómetros de allí.

Pero él lo intentaba, trataba de concentrarse en unas conversaciones que no le importaban en ese momento, quería ayudar a Elizabeth a tratara con los señores del sistema y conseguir que se fueran de allí lo antes posible y él pudiera volver a sus pensamientos a sus investigaciones sobre la tecnología de los antiguos.

- o -

Entonces todo había ocurrido tan rápido, que no le había dado tiempo a pensar en lo que estaba pasando. Un segundo antes estaba hablando en la sala de reuniones del SGC con Elizabeth y los tres señores del sistema y un momento después, se encontraba en la nave de Thor, donde también estaba Teal'c.

Preguntar lo que había ocurrido hubiera sido fácil, pero seguramente demasiado largo de explicar por parte de sus compañeros de nave. Simplemente esperó a escuchar una versión resumida de los hechos, aunque nunca se hubiera imaginado encontrarse allí con la cápsula de éxtasis en la que estaba Jack desde había algunos meses.

Al encontrarse en la Antártida, tan lejos de casa, en un lugar tan remoto, Daniel no había podido ver al coronel todo lo que hubiera querido, como si se hubieran encontrado en un hospital. De haber estado más cerca, posiblemente hubiera estado a su lado todos los días, hubiera hablado con él, como si hubiera podido escucharle y le hubiera cuidado de la mejor forma posible.

Pero le había sido totalmente imposible, Elizabeth no le había permitido ir a verle más que un par de veces, con la excusa de querer traducir algunas de las inscripciones de los antiguos que estaban allí. En realidad, ni las había tocado, ni se había fijado en ellas, pues la primera vez que habían estado allí, ya las había visto y ya había comprobado que no tenían ningún valor para lo que ellos necesitaban.

Pero al menos había podido estar allí, se había pasado un día entero, a temperaturas bajo cero, sólo por estar cerca de Jack. "Sam no hace más que trabajar para buscar la forma de sacarte de aquí y Teal'c, bueno ya le conoces, no dice mucho, pero está realmente afectado por lo que te ha pasado."

A pesar del frío y de las incomodidades, Daniel se sentía bien allí, donde no tenía que fingir, donde nadie podía verle llorar por haber perdido al amor de su vida y no haberle dicho mucho antes del último día lo que realmente sentía. Allí podía ser él mismo y decirle todo lo que realmente sentía, sin tener que preocuparse por lo que dirían los demás.

"Te echo mucho de menos ¿sabes? Las cosas no son lo mismo sin ti. Trato de trabajar duro para dejar de pensar en que yo debería estar ahí y no tu, pero cuando me voy a dormir, cuando realmente consigo dormir; sueño contigo, te veo ahí, delante de mi y me sonríes, me hablas como si no hubiera ocurrido nada y me despierto llorando."

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y dejó de hablar. ¿Qué sentido tenía hablar con alguien que no le estaba escuchando, que no entendía ninguna de sus palabras y que posiblemente cuando despertara no se iba a acordar de lo que había cambiado entre ellos?

"Lo siento tanto Jack." Aunque las lágrimas querían brotar de sus ojos, no lo iba a permitir, para una vez que podía estar cerca del coronel, no lo iba a estropear con sentimentalismos de los que el propio Jack se reiría. "Bueno, supongo que será hora de marcharme antes de que me congele del todo aquí." Daniel se levantó y puso su mano sobre la fría cápsula de éxtasis, notando el frío traspasando su piel. "Por cierto, creo que nunca te lo había dicho y me arrepentiré siempre por ello, pero te quiero."

- o -

Ahora lo volvía a tener delante, Thor había llevado allí al coronel y Daniel lo tenía enfrente. Se acercó a él, como si todo a su alrededor hubiera desaparecido sin más. Sonrió tímidamente, procurando que ni Teal'c y ni Thor se dieran cuenta de su gesto.

Thor comenzó a hablar, aunque en un primer momento, Daniel no le estaba escuchando. Sin embargo, el pequeño alienígena había dicho que quería traspasar la mente del coronel al ordenador de la nave y había dicho que era peligroso.

"No, no puedes hacer eso, si eso puede matar a Jack, no lo permitiré." Pero que podía hacer, si despertar la mente de Jack podía salvar a todo el universo de la amenaza de los replicantes, ¿que podía hacer él para impedirlo, decir que no iba a consentir perder al hombre del que estaba enamorado? Desde luego, eso hubiera sido egoísta por su parte y Jack no era de los que temía morir, pero durante un segundo se le pasó por la cabeza.

Pero no dijo nada y al final, permitió que Thor continuara con su plan. Dejó de respirar en el momento en el que todo comenzó y apretó los puños con fuerza, esperando que aquello realmente funcionara.

"Hola." La voz sonó tan metalizada, que en un primer momento Daniel no se dio cuenta de quien se trataba realmente. "Hola". Volvió a repetir Jack desde todos los lugares de la nave.

"¿Jack?" Dijo por fin Daniel, sin darse cuenta que la voz le temblaba. Durante unos momentos se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo. Jack seguía vivo, la cámara de éxtasis lo había mantenido con vida y con el tiempo podría recuperarlo.

Le explicaron al coronel, durante un breve momento todo lo que había ocurrido y porque estaba en ese estado y tras pedirle que buscara una forma de derrotar a los replicantes, Thor había dicho que era momento de devolverlo a la normalidad.

Daniel casi había dejado de creer en el significado de esa palabra. Su vida había dejado de ser normal, en el momento en el que se habían marchado de la Antártida, dejando allí a Jack. Se había encerrado en si mismo de tal forma, que la propia Sam se había dado cuenta, había dejado todo a un lado, sólo por encontrar la forma de recuperar a Jack, aunque le costara toda la vida, aunque no hiciera otra cosa; al fin y al cabo se lo había prometido al coronel.

De repente la cápsula de iluminó y tras uno segundos en los que la máquina estuvo trabajando, se abrió. Daniel retrocedió un paso, no estaba seguro de poder asimilar lo que estaba a punto pasar, aunque no sabía lo que eso significaba.

Jack no se movió, parecía tan… no era capaz de pensar en ello, no cuando eso podía significar que el proceso de descongelación no hubiera funcionado y Jack no hubiera sobrevivido Entonces, el coronel remugó algo, que Daniel no pudo entender, pero ya le daba igual, estaba vivo; el coronel estaba vivo.

"¿Jack?" Sintiéndose completamente incapaz de evitarlo, acercó una mano al cuerpo del coronel. Todavía estaba frío, pero al menos respondió a su contacto. Sus ojos se encontraron por fin y Daniel se estremeció.

Jack sonrió. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"¿No lo recuerdas?" El coronel se incorporó mientras pensaba en lo que realmente se acordaba. Daniel lo miraba feliz, en silencio pero aliviado de ver que las cosas se estaban arreglando.

"Recuerdo haber metido de nuevo la cabeza en una de esas cosas de los antiguos y luego un terrible dolor de cabeza. ¿Cuándo hemos llegado a una nave asgard?"

"¿De verdad que no te acuerdas de nada más? quiero decir de la nave de carga goauld, de… nuestra conversación." Por llamarlo de alguna manera.

"No, la verdad es que tengo una enorme laguna en la memoria." Daniel desvió la mirada. No podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando, el peor de sus miedos se estaba haciendo realidad. Jack no recordaba el beso, ni lo que Daniel le había dicho, el hecho era que aquello no había ocurrido para el coronel. "Daniel, ¿Estás bien? te has puesto pálido de repente." El contacto con la mano de Jack en su brazo, hizo que se volviera a estremecer y aunque Jack se dio cuenta no dijo nada. "Daniel."

"Si, tranquilo, estoy bien, es sólo que no he descansado mucho últimamente." Daniel se retiró del coronel, no podía soportar tenerlo tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo, notar su calor junto a él y no poder cotarle y abrazarle como a él le hubiera gustado.

"Detecto una forma de vida en el exterior de la nave." Todos se volvieron hacia Thor. Daniel suspiró con fuerza al ver que el coronel se interesaba por la información que tenía el pequeño alienígena y que no iba a preguntarle más, al menos por el momento. "Creo que es un replicante, lo traeré a bordo."

"¿Crees que es seguro?" Antes de que Jack pudiera terminar de preguntar, la misma cápsula en la que había estado él, volvió a iluminarse y otro hombre apareció en él. Ninguno tuvo que decir nada, pues todos sabían que se trataba de un replicante.

- o -

Sin saber como, en unos pocos momentos todo se había descontrolado. Daniel no lo vio, apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, sin embargo, el replicante despertó y trató de salir de la cápsula, todos le dispararon, no iban a permitir que esa cosa anduviera libremente por la nave, pero eso no le detuvo, atravesó el cristal, soportó sin problemas los innumerables disparos y se quedó como si nada.

Entonces todo sucedió, el replicante atacó, ninguno supo de donde había sacado esas armas, era como si las tuvieran incorporadas y por eso los cogió por sorpresa. Todos se refugiaron en el primer sitio que encontraron, hasta que usando la nueva arma que había creado gracias a los conocimientos de los antiguos, Jack pudo destruir al replicante.

"¿Estáis todos bien?" Dijo mientras comprobaba como se encontraban sus compañeros. Thor parecía no haber sufrido ningún daño, Teal'c tampoco, parecía estar perfectamente y Daniel… "¿Daniel?, ¿Daniel?"

Jack se movió nervioso a su alrededor, pero Daniel no estaba por ningún lado. "O'Neill." La voz de Teal'c lo sobresaltó y fue hasta su amigo. Se paró en seco al ver la escena que tenía delante. "Ha sido el replicante."

Daniel estaba en el suelo, acurrucado pero inconsciente. Una mancha de sangre crecía poco a poco en su costado. "Thor, tenemos que llevarlo de vuelta a la Tierra, podría morir." Se agachó hasta Daniel y le tocó la mejilla.

No sabía por que tenía esa extraña sensación en su interior. Odiaba no recordar lo que había ocurrido, pero sabía que Daniel había estado en peligro durante los días que no recordaba. ¿Por qué estaba tan seguro de habarle curado, había tenido algún tipo de poder curativo durante esos días?

"O'Neill, los replicantes están a punto de atacar nuestro planeta, nuestra última oportunidad de recuperar nuestra civilización."

"¡No voy a dejar morir a Daniel por vuestro maldito planeta!" Sin darse cuenta, Jack apretó con fuerza la mano de Daniel, a lo que este reaccionó gimiendo, con una mezcla de dolor y alivio por notarlo cerca.

"Muy bien O'Neill, puedo mantenerlo con vida el cápsula de éxtasis hasta que terminemos con los replicantes, eso lo mantendrá tal y como está ahora, luego os devolveré a la tierra, donde vuestros médicos podrán ocuparse de él." Jack tardó en contestar, sin saber del todo porque sentía esa punzada en el corazón, no sólo porque se tratara de la vida de su mejor amigo, sino porque había algo más.

"Jack." El coronel se volvió hacia Daniel. No se había dado cuenta, pero estaba abrazando el cuerpo de su amigo.

"Tranquilo, todo va a salir bien." Le volvió a acariciar la mejilla y sonrió con ternura, adoraba tanto esa mirada triste en Daniel, pero odiaba demasiado verlo tan asustado. "Muy bien, lo haremos a tu manera." Dijo volviéndose hacia Thor. "Pero Daniel tiene que salir de esta." _"No voy a permitir que mueras por salvarme la vida a mi."_

"Tenlo por seguro O'Neill."

Teal'c se acercó a ellos, dispuesto a coger a Daniel y llevarlo hasta la cápsula, pero con un movimiento reflejo, el coronel no se lo permitió. Rodeó con fuerza, pero no demasiado para no hacerle daño. Se detuvo un momento, los ojos azules e intensos de su amigo lo estaban mirando con el terror de pensar en la posibilidad de morir. Pero también había algo más en ellos, un deseo, no pronunciado, una necesidad que Jack conocía bien, pero que no estaba seguro de querer sacar a la luz.

Su cuerpo se movió sólo, su rostro se acercó al de Daniel y finalmente, dejándose llevar por ese sentimiento, que ambos compartían en ese momento, le besó. Le recordó algo muy familiar, algo que ya había ocurrido y entonces la imagen de la nave de carga apareció; Daniel abrazándole, besándole con intensidad e increíble deseo; tan parecido y tan diferente a ese momento.

Con total debilidad pues apenas podía moverse a causa del dolor, Daniel rodeó el cuello del coronel y dejó que este le levantara; apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y se dejó llevar. Antes de entrar en la cápsula, ya había perdido el conocimiento, pero un momento antes, elevó la mirada hacia Jack y escuchó las dos palabras que el coronel pronunció junto a su oído.

"Te quiero."


	4. Chapter 4

Dos días completos habían pasado desde que la guerra entre los asgard y los replicantes había terminado. Gracias a la información de los antiguos que Thor había conseguido salvar de la mente de O'Neill habían conseguido crear un arma suficientemente potente como para terminar con toda la amenaza replicante.

Jack y Teal'c habían vuelto a la tierra, llevando consigo a Daniel. El coronel apenas había dicho nada en todo ese tiempo; su cabeza estaba centrada en Daniel. Sabía que no soportaría la muerte de su amiga y mucho menos después de haberle dicho que le quería.

Nunca se había preguntado que era exactamente lo que sentía por Daniel, era algo que siempre había estado ahí, creciendo en su interior, de la misma forma que lo había hecho su fuerte e intensa amistad.

Daniel había estado siempre ahí, sin pedir nada a cambio, era parte de su equipo, pero sobretodo era parte de su vida y no se imaginaba seguir adelante si Daniel no estaba a su lado.

Esos días había temido que algo fallara en al nave de Thor y que la cámara de éxtasis funcionara mal por ello. Allí estaba su compañero, resistiendo tal y como le había pedido Jack, esperando el momento para poder volver a la vida; una vida que ahora el coronel quería compartir con él.

Pero por fin llegaron a la tierra, por fin pudieron llevarlo a la enfermería y por fin los médicos pudieron hacerse cargo de su herida. Sin embargo, dos días había transcurrido y Daniel continuaba inconsciente. El médico le había dicho a O'Neill que era normal, que tardaría en recuperarse porque había perdido bastante sangre, pero eso no le valía a Jack, no hasta que lo viera despertar, no hasta que comprobara que Daniel estaba bien.

- o -

En el amanecer del tercer día, Daniel despertó por fin. Miró a su alrededor cuando consiguió enfocar lo suficiente la vista en lo que le rodeaba. Tenía la memoria algo difusa todavía y por mucho que lo intentaba, no era capaz de saber lo que era realidad de lo que había soñado, lo que hubiera querido que ocurriera y lo que realmente había pasado.

Entonces se dio cuenta que Jack no estaba allí. _"No ha podido ser un sueño, Jack estaba bien, estuvimos hablando, no pudo ser un sueño." _Por mucho que le dolía el costado, allí donde había recibido el impacto del disparo, trató de concentrar todas sus energías en recordar lo que había pasado y aún así, seguía viendo a Jack con él y si se esforzaba un poco más, recordaba que le había dicho que quería y que había sido algo mutuo. _"No ha podido ser un sueño, Jack está aquí, tengo que encontrarle._"

No había nadie a su alrededor, por lo que Daniel, dolorido por la herida, se levantó de la cama y dio gracias a la cantidad de sedantes que le habían suministrado como para poder caminar sin sentir apenas dolor, no más del que era capaz de soportar.

Los pasillos estaban casi vacíos, por lo que nadie le detuvo y le hizo regresar a la enfermería. A cada momento que pasaba, a cada paso que daba sin encontrarse con el coronel, era una agonía para él, porque o bien se estaba volviendo loco y todo lo que recordaba no había ocurrido realmente o bien algo había salido mal y algo le había ocurrido a Jack para no estar con él.

Una puerta se abrió delante de él y ante él apareció Jack. Los dos estaban sorprendidos, Daniel incapaz de creerse que O'Neill estuviera realmente ahí, después de lo mal que lo había pasado durante los días que había creído perderlo y Jack atónito por verlo despierto y caminando.

"Jack…"

"¿Se puede saber que haces levantado? Llevas dos días inconsciente y lo primero que haces es dar un paso por ahí. Vamos." Moviéndose con normalidad, Jack cogió a Daniel por la cintura y le encaminó hacia donde él quería.

Daniel no se podía creer, siempre habían sido amigos, se habían preocupado el uno por el otro, pero Jack nunca lo había hecho con ese cariño con el que ahora le trataba. Mientras caminaban, Daniel se dio cuenta que no iban hacia enfermería, sino que tras abrir la puerta de una de las habitaciones VIP, hizo que Daniel entrara allí.

Sin decir todavía nada, Jack ayudó a su amigo a sentarse en la cama y antes que Daniel se diera cuenta, se acercó a él, acariciando su pelo.

"Jack, ¿Qué ha pasado?" Jack sonrió. No se sorprendía de ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Daniel.

"¿Desde cuando estamos hablando exactamente? Porque últimamente han pasado muchas cosas." Continuó acariciando su cabello y deslizó la mano hasta su mejilla. A Daniel ya no le cabían muchas dudas sobre lo que había ocurrido o no entre ellos, sobre lo que se habían dicho y lo que no.

"Creo que te dije… y que tu me dijiste…" Jack se echó a reír, nunca recordaba haber visto a Daniel nervioso, incapaz de decir las palabras que rondaban por su cabeza, pero esa faceta dulce y tierna de su compañero el encantaba.

"Recuerdo que me dijiste que me querías y yo te dije que también te quería. Si no estoy equivocado, recuerdo que te besé antes de despedirme de ti."

"¿Entonces eso pasó de verdad, no fue un sueño?" Como toda respuesta, Jack besó con ternura a Daniel. deseaba besarle con pasión, pues después de todo lo que había ocurrido, quería demostrarle lo muy enamorado de él que estaba, pero no lo hizo, en el estado de Daniel lo que menos le convenían eran emociones fuertes.

Daniel se quedó como estaba, recostado sobre los brazos de Jack que le sostenían. Estaba cómodo, no sentía ni el más mínimo dolor en ese momento, como si una burbuja se hubiera creado sólo para ellos dos y todo lo que ocurriera fuera de los labios de ambos, no tenía sentido en ese momento.

Con mucho cuidado para no lastimarle, Jack acomodó a Daniel y se tumbó a su lado, mirándole tranquilamente. En ese momento se preguntó como había podido pasar todos esos años sin tener cerca esa sonrisa tierna, esos ojos que le miraban y le decían continuamente "te quiero" y esas manos abrazando su cuerpo.

"¿Por qué me has traído aquí? Pensaba que querías que estuvieran en la enfermería descansando." Daniel se mordió el labio mientras sonreía.

"Esta habitación ha sido preparada como la mejor habitación de hospital del mundo, en ningún otro sitio vas a estar más monitorizado que aquí." Daniel miró a su alrededor, había estado tan concentrado en Jack, que no se había dado cuenta que realmente esa habitación parecía un hospital en si misma. "Alguna ventaja tendría que tener en ser el novio del General O'Neill."

"¿Novio? ¿General?" Daniel intentó incorporarse, sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar, pero el dolor y las manos de Jack alrededor de su cintura le hicieron caer de nuevo sobre la cama. "¿Has dicho General O'Neill? ¿Cuándo ha pasado eso?"

"Ya te he dicho que han cambiado muchas cosas en estos dos días." Jack se alegró que lo que más hubiera chocado a su compañero fuera que hubiera sido ascendido a General y no que le reconociera como su pareja, sin embargo, un momento más tarde, como si hubiera leído su mente, Daniel entró en el otro tema.

"También has dicho _novio. _¿Realmente nos ves así?" Si Jack no conociera a Daniel, no se hubiera sorprendido de verlo ruborizarse y ocultar su hermosa mirada azul de los ojos del general, pero lo había hecho. Después de salvar la tierra varias veces, de haber muerto y regresado a la vida, a Daniel le costaba hablar sobre sus sentimientos más íntimos.

"¿Me lo preguntas después de arriesgar tu vida por devolverme a mi a la vida, después de decir que te quería cuando casi te perdí en la nave de Thor? Daniel, pocas veces en la vida he sentido tanto miedo como cuando perdiste el conocimiento en mis brazos. Claro que nos veo así, por eso te volvería a decir mil veces que te quiero."

Daniel apretó su cuerpo dolorido contra el del coronel. "¿Se lo has dicho a alguien ya?"

"De momento no, quería esperar a hablar contigo y saber lo que pensabas."

"¿Pensar? Jack dije que te quería delante de Teal'c y de Thor, ¿no crees que me da igual que se entere la gente o no?" Jack besó su mejilla mientras sonreía.

"Teal'c no iba a decir nada y Thor vive a varios años luz de la base. No es lo mismo que si se enteraran todos los soldados que trabajan aquí, las cosas serían muy diferentes." Daniel se apoyó sobre su brazo para poder incorporarse sin que fuera demasiado doloroso.

"¿Diferentes, estás diciendo acaso que te da corte contarles a tus hombres que estás conmigo, eso lo llamas estar enamorado?"

"Daniel no me avergüenza en absoluto decirle a nadie que estamos juntos, me da igual lo que piensen los demás de mi. Deberías conocerme como para saberlo."

"¿Entonces, cual es el problema, por que no quieres contarle a nadie aquí que estas conmigo, porque no estamos teniendo esta misma conversación en la enfermería? Porque no tiene nada que ver ser el _novio del general O'Neill_, lo que pasa es que no querías que nos oyeran hablar."

"No es eso Daniel."

"¿Entonces que es? Dímelo porque no lo entiendo."

"Tu, tu eres quien me preocupa no lo que digan los demás."

"¿Yo, que quieres decir con eso?" Daniel no comprendía nada de repente Jack estaba preocupado por él, repentinamente, no se trataba de lo que dijera la gente y la forma en que eso pudiera afectar a su reputación, sino que misteriosamente, el problema era Daniel.

"No quiero que la gente cuchichee sobre nosotros, a mi me da igual lo que digan, pero no estoy dispuesto a permitir que hablen mal de ti, no quiero que digan cosas que puedan hacerte daño. Sólo intento protegerte porque te quiero demasiado."

Daniel no supo que decir, aquello no se lo había esperado. Ya se había hecho una idea de cuales eran los sentimientos de Jack por él, pero desconocía hasta que niveles llegaban y eso le había superado.

Jack se dio cuenta de lo descolocado que se había quedad su compañero, por eso simplemente le abrazó y apoyó la barbilla sobre la cabeza de este, dejando que Daniel se recostara sobre él.

"¿Por qué no descansas un rato? Pareces agotado." Beso con ternura el cabello de Daniel y se fijó con este cerraba los ojos y poco a poco se iba quedando dormido en sus brazos.


	5. Chapter 5

Sentado en el sillón de su despacho, Jack no dejaba de preguntarse como era posible que su vida hubiera cambiado tanto en los últimos meses. Antes de convertirse en general, antes de estar a punto de morir por la información que los antiguos habían dejado en su mente, simplemente era el coronel O'Neill, sin ataduras, sin preocuparse por los sentimientos directos de nadie.

Ahora en cambio, era el general O'Neill, líder de todo el SGC y de la noche a la mañana, había descubierto, había dejado libres, todos los sentimientos que tenía por su mejor amigo, del que estaba profundamente enamorado y sin el que ahora no se veía capaz de vivir.

Daniel siempre había estado allí para él, en los mejores y en los peores momentos, para ser su apoyo en las crisis más duras o su compañero del sábado por la tarde, frente a un buen partido de football.

Hasta entonces, Daniel tan sólo había sido eso, un gran amigo, el mejor podría haber llegado a encontrar nunca; pero ahora, Daniel se había convertido en su amante, en el amor de su vida, en la única persona en la que pensaba al levantarse y con la que se dormía, en la única por la que daría la vida si fuera necesario.

Simplemente era Daniel y nadie más y todavía no era capaz de explicarse como había sido capaz de hacer lo que se había visto obligado a hacer el día anterior. _"Daniel, no lo hagas."_ Todavía se escuchaba decir en el silo, intentando llamar la atención de Daniel, sin conseguirlo._ "Daniel no quiero hacer esto." _

Recordaba perfectamente la expresión en el rostro de su compañero, pero sabía demasiado bien que esa sonrisa horrible no era la de su adorado Daniel, él no sabía guardar tanto odio en su interior. No era posible que fuera Daniel quien sujetaba a aquel soldado, quien había disparado a otros dos y quien estuviera a punto de salir por el Stargate con un rehén.

Algo fuera de lo normal le estaba ocurriendo, igual que le había ocurrido al coronel ruso del que Jack no recordaba su nombre. Pero no sabía lo que podía hacer, no tenía muchas opciones antes de perder a Daniel cuando cruzara a la puerta o por evitar que matara a más gente. Daniel apenas había salido de su última convalecencia y ahora el general tenía que hacer esto muy a su pesar.

Entonces vio el disparo de Teal'c con la zat. En circunstancias normales, aquel impacto hubiera dejado inconsciente a cualquier ser humano, pero Daniel tan sólo cayó al suelo y se sintió aturdido durante un momento, antes de volver a coger el arma y apuntar hacia Jack.

"_¡Daniel!"_ Fue lo último que dijo el general antes de superar el miedo de perder a Daniel por fallar el tiro y disparar contra él.

Lo vio caer a cámara lenta o tal vez tan sólo se trataba de su mente que le hacía verlo así para herirle. Pero su compañero cayó al suelo igual que un juguete roto abandonado por un niño.

Todavía se mantuvo consciente unos instantes, los suficientes para que Jack pudiera ir hasta él; en menos de un segundo su expresión cambió, desapareciendo completamente aquel monstruo que lo había dominado y volviendo a ser Daniel Jackson otra vez.

"Te he estado buscando por toda la base, nadie sabía donde estabas." Jack levantó la vista, saliendo de su mente atormentada por lo que había hecho. Allí estaba Daniel, como si hubiera escuchado su sufrimiento; apoyado en la pared.

El general observó el brazo en cabestrillo y apartó rápidamente la mirada, al sentir la punzada en el estómago. "Ya te he dicho que estoy bien." A veces Jack se preguntaba si Daniel tenía la capacidad de leer su mente; pero entonces siempre se recordaba que llevaban juntos ocho años y que no había nadie que conociera cada expresión de su rostro mejor que Daniel. "Sólo hiciste lo que debías."

"_¿Quién me ha disparado?" _Dijo aturdido Daniel en cuanto Jack y el resto del SG-1 entraron en la enfermería. Se acababa de despertar y no recordaba nada de lo sucedido. _"¿Me disparasteis uno de vosotros?" _No hizo falta que ninguno dijera nada, Daniel conocía demasiado bien a Jack como para leer en su mente. _"¿Tu me disparaste, por qué?"_

Daniel entró en el despacho y cerró la puerta tras de si. No comprendía muy bien porque Jack no quería que nadie en la base conociera su relación, pero respetaba su decisión.

Sin embargo, por mucho que le molestara estar ocultándose; le parecía divertido tener que darle besos furtivos, buscar rincones para poder decirle lo mucho que le quería y los ratos de intimidad que tenían en el despacho eran impagables.

"Llevas casi un día huyendo de mi, como si fuera un fantasma." Dijo mientras con cierta dificultad por el dolor que todavía sentía en el hombro, se sentaba frente a Jack.

"¿Podrías no usar ese término? Todavía pienso que podría haberte matado." Jack centró su vista en el ordenador que tenía delante, como si estuviera haciendo algo realmente importante. "Si hubiera errado el tiro un centímetro."

"¿Desde cuando Jack O'Neill falla en un disparo? Esa no es la fama que te precede por aquí." Daniel sonrió y alargó la mano que podía mover hasta alcanzar la de Jack. "Te vuelvo a repetir que estoy bien y si no me hubieras disparado, tal vez Teal'c hubiera tenido que volver a dispararme con la zat y ya sabes lo que eso hubiera significado."

Como si su asiento estuviera ardiendo, Jack se levantó casi de un salto. No podía soportar la idea de perder a Daniel porque él mismo o uno de sus hombres tuvieran que matarlo.

Si eso llegaba a ocurrir dejaría el ejército para siempre. Ya lo había hecho con la muerte de Charlie, si algo así le ocurría a Daniel no podría volver a rehacer su vida de nuevo. Perder a Daniel era lo último.

"Jack…" Daniel consiguió ponerse en pie, pero no pudo evitar gemir por el dolor, el efecto de las pastillas se estaba pasando.

Al escucharlo, Jack se dio la vuelta y lo abrazó. Al sentir tan cerca de nuevo al general, Daniel cerró los ojos y sin darse cuenta apoyó su cuerpo sobre el de su compañero.

Suspiró con fuerza, sintiéndose protegido; pues hasta ese momento no se había percatado de lo cerca que había estado de morir tan sólo un día antes y del miedo que ahora se estaba distribuyendo por todo su cuerpo.

"Lo siento, tenía que haberlo visto venir." Jack besó su cabeza como si de un niño pequeño y asustado se tratara, como si de _su _niño se tratara. "Si te hubiera sucedido algo, no me lo hubiera perdonado nunca."

"Jack…" por mucho que lo intentara, Daniel no iba a conseguir quitarle al general el tremendo sentimiento de culpa que se había adueñado de él. Por eso, decidió no decir nada y dejar que el tiempo hiciera su trabajo.

Simplemente elevó el rostro y le besó. "Hay algo que no me has dicho todavía y creo que después de haberme disparado, me merezco una respuesta." Daniel sabía que esa era su única oportunidad de averiguar la información que ansiaba saber. "¿Por qué lo nuestro sigue siendo un secreto? Yo pensaba que estarías deseando que todos nuestros amigos lo supieran. No se, me da la impresión de que soy algo así como "la otra"".

Jack se echó a reír. Adoraba cuando Daniel utilizaba esa voz de niño asustado y sus preciosos ojos azules se convertían en los de un cachorrillo abandonado. Contra eso, desde luego, Jack no podía luchar.

"Supongo que tenía miedo."

"¿Miedo de que?" Casi sin que Daniel se diera cuenta, Jack lo fue empujando hacia su sillón, donde consiguió que se sentara y él se sentó sobre su mesa, mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para lo que quería decir.

"De que el sueño se acabara. Creía que mientras fuera algo entre tu yo, era algo especial entre nosotros, sólo nuestro, que la gente de la base no…"

"Para que no nos mirara mal ¿verdad? Lo haces por las apariencias." Daniel sonrió con tristeza. "Creía que eras diferente y te quiero por eso, porque te da igual lo que digan los demás, pero veo que no. Muy bien, seguiremos con tu juego." De nuevo, se levantó, aunque Jack intentó ayudarle, no lo consintió. "Si eso es lo que quieres, por mi está bien."

Mientras Daniel caminaba hacia la puerta, la mente de Jack se comenzó a llenar de los horribles sentimientos que habían ocupado su corazón al ver a Daniel tirado en medio del silo y no poder demostrar lo que realmente sentía.

Hubiera deseado tanto abrazarle, acunarle incluso para hacerle sentir mejor hasta la llegada del equipo médico; pero tal y como había dicho Daniel, las apariencias habían sido más fuertes.

"Que sepas que aún así te sigo queriendo." Dijo Daniel al salir del despacho.

"_¿Y si Daniel hubiera muerto? ¿y si no hubieras podido decirle todo lo que sentías por lo que la gente hubiera dicho? Eres un estúpido Jack O'Neill. Levántate te de ahí y demuéstrale lo que realmente sientes por él."_

Su propia voz retumbó en su cabeza y le empujó a levantarse de encima de la mesa. Abrió la puerta con rapidez y buscó con la mirada. Daniel apenas había dado unos pocos pasos por el pasillo y se había detenido a hablar con Sam.

"Daniel." Este se volvió hacia la voz del coronel y lo vio acercarse, serio, tal vez demasiado. Sam también lo miraba sin tener la más remota idea de lo que le ocurría al general.

Cuando estuvo al lado de ellos y sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, Jack rodeó con ambas manos la cintura de Daniel, lo atrajo hacia él con rapidez y le besó con pasión. Sam apenas podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

No sólo el coronel estaba besando a Daniel, sino que además este, con el brazo sano rodeó el cuello de Jack y apretó su cuerpo todavía más. Jack lo empujó contra la pared y entonces si que las dudas sobre si se trataba de algún tipo de locura provocada por un ente alienígena o algo así se disiparon.

Un momento más tarde, rodeados de las cuatro o cinco personas, además de Sam, que se habían detenido a mirarles, Jack separó su boca de la de Daniel y tras esperar un momento para que los dos se recuperaran, sonrió mientras decía, "te quiero Daniel Jackon y quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo, porque no puedo pasar ni un momento sin tenerte cerca."


	6. Chapter 6

El teletransportador Goauld no hizo ningún ruido al aparecer en el dormitorio, tan sólo emitió una potente luz, pero no despertó a ninguno de los dos hombres. Baal se quedó quieto un momento, observando la escena que tenía delante y sonrió victorioso, pues los tenía justo donde quería, indefensos, desconocedores de lo que se les venía encima y totalmente despreocupados.

El goauld dio la vuelta a la cama y llegó hasta donde estaba Daniel. "Absolutamente tierno y conmovedor." Dijo Baal al ver como Jack dormía abrazado a Daniel, apoyado sobre el hombro de su joven amante. "Pero la felicidad os durará poco O'Neill, lo siento." Dijo con sorna y desprecio en el tono de la voz.

Se inclinó sobre Daniel colocando un dispositivo sobre su cara, que durante un momento se iluminó y pareció introducir un rayo de luz en la cabeza del humano. Daniel se removió y protestó débilmente, sentía la presión en su cerebro, pero no lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

La luz se apagó y Daniel tosió con fuerza, parecía que se estuviera ahogando. "Hora de irse." Baal observó a Jack moverse junto a Daniel y poco a poco despertarse con la tos de su compañero. Cuando por fin estuvo completamente despierto, el goauld ya se había marchado.

- o -

Daniel también se despertó, notando que a cada momento que pasaba le costaba un poco más respirar, le era más difícil dejar de toser y cada vez se encontraba peor. Pero no dijo, seguramente sería un principio de resfriado, tal vez un poco más fuerte de lo normal, pero nada por lo que asustarse.

Aunque ya era un poco tarde para eso. Jack se incorporó en la cama. "Daniel, ¿estás bien?, no tienes buena cara." Dijo al encender la luz de la mesilla. Le tocó la frente, pero no tenía fiebre.

"Si, tranquilo, pronto se me pasará." Pero no fue así, menos de una hora después Daniel se levantó, angustiado por no poder encontrar aire en sus pulmones, aquello ya no era normal, ni cuando había tenido sus peores ataques de alergia le había ocurrido algo así. Bebió pequeños sorbos del vaso de agua que le había traído Jack, aferrándose con fuerza al vaso que tenía entre las manos

El general fue tras él y puso una manta sobre su cuerpo desnudo, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento, era que además de todo, cogiera frío. Lo abrazó por detrás y consiguió que se sentar a los pies de la cama. "Tienes que tranquilizarte, los nervios no te van ayudar nada."

Daniel asintió y trató de llenar sus pulmones de todo el aire que pudo, pero como si alguien le hubiera dado un golpe, comenzó a toser otra vez, con fuerza y desesperación. Su cuerpo comenzó a agitarse y a temblar, apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Jack y cerró los ojos, deseaba dormir y olvidar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"No te duermas ahora Daniel, tienes que seguir conmigo." Jack besó su mejilla y lo incorporó, temía que al quedarse dormido, cayera también inconsciente. "Te voy a llevar al hospital, seguramente sólo es un extraño ataque de ansiedad y allí te puedan dar algo para calmarte"

"Yo… no tengo… ataques de... ansiedad." Dijo Daniel teniendo que detenerse a cada palabra para tomar de nuevo el aire que no entraba en sus pulmones.

Jack se levantó y dejando allí sentado a Daniel durante un momento, fue hasta el armario y sacó un par de camisas y dos pantalones. Se vistió y luego hizo lo propio con Daniel.

Lo trataba como si fuera su niño, pues al fin y al cabo eso era lo que era para él. Lo movió despacio, sin perder de vista su rostro cada vez más pálido y su boca entreabierta, en la que no entraba el aire suficiente para que se encontrara mejor.

"Vamos." Cogió a Daniel de ambas manos que cuando estuvo de pie, a punto estuvo de perder el equilibrio. Se sentía mareado, por lo que prefirió mantener los ojos cerrados y dejar que Jack se moviera por los dos. "Te llevaré al SGC, allí…"

"¡No!" Dijo Daniel en lo más parecido que podía hacer a gritar. Se detuvo en seco, completamente apoyado en el general. "No quiero preocupar a nadie… vamos al… hospital, pero no al… comando."

A Daniel no le gustaba nada sentirse la víctima, por eso no le gustaba estar enfermo o que le alcanzara un disparo. Aunque a nadie le gusta que le disparen o ser herido en combate, el problema de Daniel era ser el centro de atención, que todo el mundo quisiera ocuparse de él, cuidarle y tener que fastidiarse por lo que él creía que era su culpa.

"Muy bien, lo haremos a tu modo, pero sólo porque el hospital del condado está más cerca que el comando." De repente, Daniel tuvo que detenerse de nuevo, se quedó encorvado y respirar se le hizo casi imposible. Lo que sea que le estaba provocando aquello, lo estaba haciendo rápido y bien. "¡Daniel!"

"Estoy… bien, vámonos." Jack casi lo estaba llevando en vilo. En ese momento deseaba poder ser un jaffa y tener la fuerza suficiente para cargar el sólo con todo el peso de su pareja. Pero tuvo que conformarse con sostenerlo en pie y ayudarle a caminar hasta el coche.

- o -

Las siguientes horas, fueron casi las peores en la vida del general. El viaje hasta el hospital se hizo interminable. De vez en cuando miraba a Daniel, que mantenía los ojos cerrados, apretados cuando realmente le costaba respirar y no decía nada, respirando lo mejor que podía.

En cuanto llegaron al hospital, un par de médicos se llevaron a Daniel, diciendo que su caso parecía ser de urgencia y Jack no volvió a saber nada de su compañero hasta otras dos horas más tarde, en la que apareció uno de los médicos que primero lo habían atendido.

Durante el tiempo de espera, Jack hubiera deseado avisar a Carter y Teal'c y decirles lo que había ocurrido, pero después de cómo le había insistido Daniel por no ir al comando y que nadie se enterara, no lo hizo.

Lo pasó fatal, dando vueltas en la prácticamente desierta sala de espera. No podía parar quieto, sentía como si desde que lo había besado por primera vez justo antes de separarse, se hubiera convertido en un tipo de gafe para Daniel, le había disparado un replicante, lo había poseído Anubis y le había tenido que disparar él; lo había perdido en un planeta lejano y casi lo había dado por muerto. Y ahora ¿Qué era lo que le ocurría ahora al amor de su vida?

Entonces apareció el médico. "¿Cómo está?" Dijo Jack antes que el doctor pudiera decir nada.

"Tranquilícese, su amigo está bien, cansado, agotado más bien, pero se podrá bien con un poco de descanso." Jack se sentó por fin, escuchando las palabras del médico.

"¿Qué es lo que tiene? Hasta esta noche estaba perfectamente."

"¿El doctor Jackson es alérgico a algo?"

"Si, bueno, desde que lo conozco se que estornuda mucho, que tiene sino…algo."

"Sinusitis. Bueno supongo que es posible que su alergia haya evolucionado hasta esto si estaba tenso o nervioso por algo. Pero ya le digo que se pondrá bien, usted déjele descansar esta noche, váyase a casa y mañana verá como se encuentra mejor, eso si nada de ir mañana a trabajar, necesita reposo absoluto durante un par días." El médico puso la mano sobre el hombro de Jack. "Hágame caso y descanse, ahora las visitas solo están permitidas para los familiares, los amigos deberán venir mañana."

"No voy a ir a ningún lado."

"Imagino lo mucho que aprecia a su amigo, pero no le aconsejo quedarse en esta sala de espera, acabara con su espalda." Definitivamente, ese médico no había comprendido lo que Jack quería decir.

"No lo entiende, no es que Daniel y yo seamos amigos. Vivimos juntos desde hace un mes y dentro de poco le voy a pedir que se case conmigo." El médico palideció, sin que Jack supiera si era por haber metido la pata o porque no le gustaba lo que acababa de oir.

"Lo siento mucho, no había pensado que usted, general O'Neill y el doctor Jackson…"

"No hace falta que diga nada más, voy a pasar a verle y a estar con él toda la noche, si no le importa claro." Con un gesto de cabeza, el médico asintió y dejó pasar a Jack hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones.

"Por cierto, casi se me olvida." Jack se paró en seco y se volvió hacia el médico. "Hemos encontrado cierta extraña y desconocida sustancia en el organismo del doctor Jackson, no le hemos dado importancia porque hemos conseguido controlar su dolencia, pero tenemos órdenes de informarle de este tipo de situaciones."

"Envíenla de inmediato al SGC a la atención de la coronel Samantha Carter, ella sabrá hacer." Aunque consiguió disimularlo, saber que había algo misterioso en el cuerpo de Daniel, en el mismo momento en el que su extraña afección comenzaba, no le gustaba nada y no le ayudaba a estar más tranquilo.

- o -

Al entrar en la de Daniel, lo encontró a este sentado en la cama, mirando al suelo, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. "¿No deberías estar descansando?" Sorprendido por ver a Jack, Daniel no dijo nada. "Bueno al menos veo que se ha pasado lo peor."

Daniel asintió. "Dicen que ha sido un ataque de ansiedad, que estaba demasiado nervioso por algo y creo que tienen razón." Jack lo miró sin comprender nada de lo que estaba diciendo. "Ahora ya no vienes en las misiones, si me ocurre algo en un planeta o te pasa a ti aquí en La Tierra, el otro no se entera hasta que un compañero le da la noticia." Daniel sintió la mano de Jack rodeando su hombro y se apoyó contra su pecho, intentando no llorar. "He estado pensando en ello y no quiero morir sólo o no estar a tu lado si te pasa algo."

"¿Por qué no me has dicho que te preocupaba algo así?"

"No quería preocuparte. Ahora que eres el general tienes muchos asuntos en los que pensar como para molestarte."

"El comando no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, eres la persona más importante de mi vida y se te preocupa o te molesta algo, quiero que me lo digas, no quiero que llegemos a esto." Le besó frente con delicadeza, sabiendo que, después de lo que los médicos acababan de enviar a Carter, esa sustancia que había en el cuerpo de Daniel, esa preocupación no era la causante de su estado.

"Pero no pienses en eso ahora, no nos va a pasar nada malo a ninguno de los dos y en cuanto te saques esos pensamientos de tu maravillosa y prodigiosa mente, te sentirás mucho mejor."

"No puedes mentirme, reconozco por tu tono de voz que me estás ocultando algo que no me quieres decir. ¿Hay algo más?" Jack le besó la cabeza, como si se tratara de un crío al que se podía despistar con otro tema.

"No empieces a pensar lo que no es, porque eso no te va ayudar a relajarte."

"Jack…" Daniel se acomodó más contra el cuerpo de Jack, escuchando como el corazón del general se aceleraba. "Estás nervioso, tu corazón va muy rápido y me abrazas como si fuera la última vez que lo hicieras. ¿Esto que me pasa significa que me estoy muriendo otra vez?"

"No digas eso." Jack lo separó y lo miró a los ojos. No podía ni quería hacerse a la horrible idea de perder a Daniel otra vez, no estaba seguro de poder sobrevivir algo así de nuevo. "No te estás muriendo." Durante un segundo escuchó suspirar a su compañero más fuerte de lo normal. "¿Estás bien?"

"Estaría mejor si me contaras lo que me estás ocultando." Jack tragó saliva.

"Te lo diré si me prometes que luego te vas a dormir y no vas a preocuparte mientras no sepa más." Daniel asintió, mostrando esos ojos de cachorrillo abandonado ante los que el coronel no podía decir que no. "Los médicos han encontrado una extraña sustancia en tu organismo; no saben lo que es y les he dicho que se la manden a Sam ya."

"Pero Jack, si Sam se entera de esto..." Jack cogió a Daniel por los hombros y empujándolo débilmente, lo tumbó y luego metió las piernas de Daniel bajo la ropa de cama, lo arropo con cuidado y se sentó en un sillón que había al lado de la cama.

"No se nada más por el momento."

"¿Alguien me ha hecho esto? ¿Alguien me ha infectado? Oh dios."

"Daniel, me habías prometido algo."

"No creo que pueda Jack…"

"Shhhh" le acarició el cabello y comenzó a hacerle carantoñas igual que se las haría a un bebé o a un gato. A los pocos minutos, Daniel tenía los ojos cerrados y se había relajado casi por completo.

"Te quiero." Dijo Daniel en su último momento consciente.

Jack tan sólo sonriendo, mostrando un momento después su rostro de preocupación, ahora que Daniel no estaba pendiente de él, no tenía porque parecer tranquilo, cuando en realidad estaba aterrado por lo que esa sustancia pudiera estar haciendo sobre su amante y si había sido la causante de su estado de agobio total.


	7. Chapter 7

Daniel y el general entraron en casa, el profesor mantuvo casi todo el tiempo la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Jack, dejando que el otro hombre caminara por los dos. Estaba agotado, todavía no se encontraba bien.

Daniel se mantuvo en silencio, demasiado ocupado en respirar con toda la normalidad que pudo, para que el general no se volviera a preocupar por él. Jack lo miraba de vez en cuando de vuelta a casa, en el coche; lo peor parecía haber pasado, pero el general no conseguía estar tranquilo, después de lo mal que lo había visto un rato antes.

Daniel no había dicho nada en todo el rato, pero finalmente se decidió a hablar nada más entrar en la casa. "No debiste decirle nada a Sam, se va a preocupar por nada." Jack se lo quedó mirando otra vez, no le hacía falta que dijera nada más para saber exactamente lo que su compañero estaba pensando.

"No tienes porque hacerte el tipo duro conmigo, además no te pega nada." Jack abrazó con fuerza a Daniel mientras caminaban hacia el dormitorio. "Me gusta cuidar de ti, pensaba que ya lo sabías a estas alturas."

"Lo se, pero no me gusta ser la víctima del cuento." Daniel se paró frente a la puerta del dormitorio e inspiró con fuerza. El médico le había dicho que se tomara las cosas con calma, que evitara cualquier tipo de emoción fuerte, pero saber que alguien intentaba matarle, o algo peor, no le estaba ayudando nada.

"Daniel…"

"Lo siento, estaba pensando." Las piernas le fallaron de repente, pero los rápidos reflejos del general evitaron que cayera al suelo. Lo sujetó con seguridad, mirándole a los ojos, esperando que el doctor Jackson dijera todo lo que guardaba en su interior. "Tu eres el general O'Neill, solucionas las peores crisis y salvas al planeta cada dos por tres y mírame a mi, que ni siquiera puedo mantenerme en pie por mi mismo."

El general le besó casi con rudeza, no soportaba escucharlo hablar así, lo conocía demasiado bien, había luchado a su lado suficientes veces como para saber que Daniel se merecía todo lo que había dicho tanto como él.

Se movió hasta la cama, donde dejó sentado al doctor Jackson. Daniel mantenía la mirada baja en el suelo, triste o asustada, Jack no estaba seguro. "Daniel, todo va a salir bien, quien quiera que te haya hecho esto, no se va a salir con la suya." Le tocó la frente, al menos la fiebre había desaparecido casi por completo.

Daniel intentó ocultar el dolor en el pecho, pero el gesto le delató. Jack le besó en la frente y le acarició el cabello como hacía con su hijo cuando era pequeño. "¿A que ahora vas a ser un buen paciente y vas a dormir un poco?" Daniel refunfuñó molesto.

"Llevo durmiendo casi un día entero, tenemos que averiguar quien me ha hecho esto, ¿No crees que sería mejor que te ayudara? Seguro que se te pasa algo." El general sonrió. Aquel era su Daniel, el luchador incansable, por muy mal que lo estuviera pasando, no descansaría hasta que las cosas se hubieran solucionado. Por eso le quería tanto.

"Si quieres ayudarme, lo mejor que puedes hacer, es meterte en la cama, dormir unas horas más y recuperarte." Mientras hablaba, Jack escuchaba la rápida y todavía entrecortada respiración de Daniel con preocupación.

Aquello no era nada bueno, aunque no le fuera a decir nada. Habían pasado casi dos días desde la primera y única crisis hasta el momento. Luego habían pasado día y medio en el hospital y los médicos no habían llegado a averiguar que le ocurría a su compañero. Carter tampoco había dado señales de vida sobre las muestras que le habían mandado y eso no le gustaba nada, si ella no sabía decirle lo que era, ¿Quién iba a poder hacerlo?

Al ver que Daniel no se movía, tan testarudo como siempre, Jack no iba a permitir que en esa ocasión se saliera con la suya. Todavía temía que volviera a ocurrirle algo, no quería verle sufrir de nuevo y pensar, aunque sólo fuera por un diminuto instante, que podía volver a sufrir otra crisis.

Por eso, se arrodilló en la cama frente a él y le besó. Sabía como desarmar a Daniel, como hacerle perder la concentración en cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo; ningún artefacto antiguo sería capaz de superarle. En esa ocasión tampoco se equivocaba.

Daniel lo recibió como siempre, apoyó las manos en la cama y Jack aprovechó para rodear su cintura lentamente. Lo agarró con fuerza con ambas manos y con movimientos lentos y que parecían no estar predeterminados; le hizo retroceder hasta quedar tumbado en la cama, Jack sobre él, besándole tranquilamente.

Se quedó tumbado a su lado, mirándole simplemente, sin decir nada, acariciándole el rostro con la mano, observando, como poco a poco, Daniel cerraba los ojos cada vez durante mayor tiempo.

"Te aprovechas que eres mi debilidad." Le dijo Daniel arrastrando cada sílaba más de la cuenta, luego pegó su cuerpo al del general y dejó que este le abrazara, mientras escuchaba su corazón latiendo con tranquilidad. "Y de que no se decirte que no."

"¿Por qué no dejas de hablar y te duermes? Aunque no lo quieras reconocer estás agotado y necesitas descansar." Volvió a besarle en la frente, sólo que esta vez, Daniel ya no se enteró. "Ese es mi niño." Dijo el general en voz baja, seguro que Daniel no le escucharía.

"No me dejes sólo por favor." Dijo Daniel casi en sueños, aunque se había despertado, al notar que Jack se levantaba de su lado.

"Tengo que ir al comando, si me hubieras hecho caso y me hubieras dejado llevarte allí…" Daniel abrió los ojos, mostrando una mirada de cachorrillo abandonado a la que Jack nunca podía resistirse.

"No quiero ser siempre la preocupación de todos. Estaré bien, sólo quiero tenerte a mi lado un rato." El general se quedó pensativo un rato, no le gustaba tener que tomar elecciones como aquella, la obligación como líder del comando Stargate o la obligación como pareja de Daniel. "Lo siento, no debería haber dicho eso. Lo entiendo, ve al comando y cuando puedas ven, estaré bien, tranquilo, además estoy acostumbrado a cuidarme."

Jack sabía que Daniel no era de los que hacía chantaje emocional para conseguir lo que quería, era una persona mucho más directa, alguien que decía lo que quería, que pedía directamente las cosas antes que insinuarlas; por eso, Jack tenía muy claro que Daniel estaba hablando en serio cuando le decía que se marchara, era fuerte, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, el doctor Jackson era fuerte, aunque lo último que había dicho, si que le había importado.

"No digas eso, no tienes que cuidar de ti mismo. Me tienes a mi, puedes contar conmigo y lo sabes, yo soy quien tiene que cuidar de ti y tu de mi." Daniel sonrió, por fin había conseguido escucharlo que había estado esperando. Se incorporó, pese a notar que el cuerpo le pesaba más de lo que debería, pero necesitaba besar a aquel hombre que tanto estaba haciendo por él.

"Vuelve pronto, te echaré de menos."

"No lo harás si te duermes." Jack le dio un beso de despedida y tras quedarse un momento mirándole, se levantó de la cama, lo arropó y se marchó, muy a su pesar. Daniel ni siquiera lo vio marcharse, nada más volver a cerrar los ojos, esta vez se había quedado completamente dormido.

- o -

Algo tocó la espalda de Daniel, aunque al principio no le dio mucha importancia. Pensó que se trataba de parte de su sueño, porque estaba demasiado a gusto durmiendo, como para despertarse. Pero aquello volvió a tocarle, con mayor insistencia esta vez y pese a su reticencia, tuvo que volverse y abrir los ojos.

Quiso gritar, pero su todavía molesta falta de aire en los pulmones le impidió hacerlo. "Espero no haberte despertado doctor Jackson." Le dijo Baal mostrando una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Daniel miró a los dos Jaffas que lo rodeaban, obviamente no habría tenido muchas opciones de escapar de haberlo intentado. "No te preocupes por ellos, sólo los llevo por si viene la caballería. ¿Dónde está O'Neill por cierto?"

"Vete a la mierda." Dijo Daniel todo lo serio que pudo. Baal se echó a reír maliciosamente y se sentó en la cama junto a Daniel.

"Siempre has sido un chico muy obstinado y en otras circunstancias eso me hubiera gustado, al menos podría haberme divertido torturándote. Pero se que el general O'Neill volverá pronto, no sabe dejarte mucho tiempo sólo, así que no puedo andarme por las ramas."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Daniel intentó sentarse en al cama, al menos no parecer tan vulnerable frente al goauld.

"Información y claro está tu me la vas a proporcionar, eres una de las personas que más sabe del comando Stargate y ¿sabes que? Yo fue el que te inoculó ese veneno."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque si no me dices lo que quiero saber, puedo obligarte a hacerlo." Baal le mostró a Daniel un pequeño aparato que llevaba en la mano. "Ves esto, va unido al veneno que tienes en cuerpo. Supongo que tu amiga la coronel Carter ya lo habrá averiguado, pero dentro de ti tienes unos cuantos miles de nanocitos que pueden hacerte mucho daño, como el que ya te han hecho."

"¿De que estás hablando?" Por mucho que lo intentaba, Daniel ya no conseguía mantener el miedo alejado de su rostro. Estaba sólo, Jack no estaba cerca para ayudarle y sabía que Baal era capaz de muchas cosas para conseguir la información que quería.

"Bien, te lo demostraré con un ejemplo. ¿Cuál es tu código para cruzar la puerta doctor Jackson?" Daniel no dijo nada, lo miró con toda la rabia que fue capaz, sabiendo que por mucho que le dijera lo que esperaba, terminaría por matarle. "Esa no es la respuesta que esperaba, o en realidad si, que más da. Pero bueno, supongo que así sabrás lo que esos nanocitos pueden hacer si se lo ordeno."

Baal apretó un pequeño botón que había en el dispositivo de su mano y esperó. Daniel también esperó que ocurriera algo y pese a que en un principio no pasó nada, un momento después, sintió que dejaba de respirar, que el aire dejaba de entrar en sus pulmones y por más que se esforzaba no conseguía inspirarlo. El miedo y la desesperación, crecieron dentro de él, hasta que dejó de controlar su cuerpo y cayó sobre la cama.

Baal volvió a presionar el dispositivo y Daniel volvió a respirar. "¿Te gusta mi nuevo juguete? Puede hacer muchas más cosas y si me das tiempo, te las puedo enseñar todas. Pero vamos con otra ronda de preguntas, ¿Cuál es tu código para cruzar la puerta? ¿Cuál es el siguiente planeta al que planea mandaros el coronel y por qué? Dime todo lo que sepas sobre mis enemigos."

"No te diré nada, puedes matarme o hacer conmigo lo que quieras, pero con eso sólo conseguirás que Jack no descanse hasta que acabe contigo y con todo tu reinado de terror."

Baal presionó de nuevo el aparato y Daniel gritó, aquello fue peor, los pulmones y el corazón le ardían y una corriente eléctrica comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo cada vez más rápido. Se acurrucó en la cama intentando hacerse un ovillo.

Baal se acercó a él y le habló al oído. "Tienes razón, el general O'Neill vendrá a por mi ¿pero cuanto crees que le costará reponerse cuando encuentre lo que voy a dejar de ti aquí?" convulsionándose, Daniel levantó la mirada hacia Baal, le temblaba todo, le dolía todo y estaba seguro cuanto tiempo aguantaría. "Porque esta vez no va a haber sarcófago que te salve de esto."


	8. Chapter 8

"Señor, tiene mal aspecto, ¿ha dormido bien?" Le preguntó Carter a Jack en cuanto lo vio aparecer en el laboratorio. Jack estaba deseando decirle lo mal que lo había pasado la noche anterior, pensando que algo terrible le había pasado a Daniel y sin saber todavía de que se trataba lentamente.

Pero se lo había prometido a Daniel, que no le diría a nadie lo que había ocurrido para no preocupar a sus amigos. "Ya sabe como es Daniel, estuvo viendo un documental en el Discovery Channel y luego intentó explicármelo. A veces pienso que es inagotable."

Su sonrisa fue forzada, no podía evitarlo, aquella noche se había dado cuenta, que eso no era cierto, Daniel no era inagotable ni mucho menos y por más que lo pensaba no podía dejar de pensar que no debía de haberlo dejado solo en su estado.

"¿Y bien Carter que tenemos?" Sam siempre estaba dispuesta a contarle todo lo que había encontrado en las nuevas investigaciones, al menos cuando el general le escuchaba.

"Es un nuevo laboratorio Goauld, no hemos descifrado toda la información pero creemos tener una idea bastante acertada sobre su especialización." Jack se mantuvo en silencio, intentando concentrarse lo que le decía al coronel y apartar de su mente, por un momento la imagen de Daniel en el hospital.

"Querían una forma segura de implantar un goauld en un ser humano y que su cuerpo lo aceptara sin problemas. Por lo que hemos averiguado por el momento; sabemos que la primera parte consistía en inocular un tipo de enfermedad, muy parecida a nuestra ansiedad, el sujeto deja de respirar con normalidad, sus miembros dejan de funcionarle, nada que cualquier médico en la tierra no creyera que puede tratar."

Jack no dijo nada, pero una luz en su cabeza se encendió, aquello era exactamente lo mismo que le había ocurrido a Daniel. "No puede ser." Sam se cayó al escucharlo hablar. "No puede ser, Daniel. ¿Qué es lo siguiente?" Al ver la expresión próxima al miedo por parte de Jack, Sam comprendió que había algo que no sabía. "¿Qué es lo siguiente que le ocurre al humano?"

"Se recupera momentáneamente pero sus defensas están lo suficientemente bajas como para aceptar al huésped. El goauld no tiene problemas de tomar el control del cuerpo."

Jack salió corriendo del laboratorio, aquello no podía ser verdad, no podía haber sido tan tonto, después de tantos años luchando contra los goaulds. Sam corrió detrás de él. "¡Señor ¿Qué ocurre?!"

El ascensor tardó más que nunca en abrirse, o al menos eso le pareció a Jack. Cada minuto que pasaba lejos de la casa, lejos de Daniel, sentía con mayor intensidad que le había fallado y se hacía una idea de lo que le estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, por no estar él allí para protegerlo.

"General ¿Qué pasa?"

Los dos entraron en el ascensor. "Dígame una cosa Carter, ¿Quién era el goauld que llevaba esa investigación? ¿Era alguno de nuestros conocidos?" O'Neill rezó para que no fuera así. Pero sus esperanzas se destruyeron al escuchar de nuevo a Carter.

"Fue Baal, señor."

"Claro, no podía ser otro el que me arruinara el día."

Sam no volvió a preguntar, pero fue con a su lado. No se iba a separar del general hasta que supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo. Había escuchado el nombre de Daniel y su amigo no estaba allí, aquello no podía ser nada bueno.

"O'Neill ¿te encuentras bien? Pareces alterado." Nada más preguntar, Jack se subió al coche y tras él lo hicieron Sam y Teal'c. Habían visto a su amigo nervioso en otras ocasiones, pero nunca como lo estaba en ese momento.

"Si, estoy alterado, porque creo que Baal está intentando meterle uno de sus amigos a Daniel en el cuerpo y yo le he dejado la puerta de casa abierta para que haga lo que le plazca. Como le ocurra algo a Daniel, juro que destrozaré a esa maldita serpiente antes de cortarle la cabeza."

- o -

Daniel apenas podía respirar, aquello era mucho peor que la noche anterior, creía que iba a morir de un momento a otro, pero también sabía que mientras Baal estuviera allí, no se lo iba a poner tan fácil.

"¿Por qué no acabas conmigo de una vez por todas? Nos quieres muertos desde hace mucho tiempo." Dijo Daniel con las últimas fuerzas que fue capaz de encontrar en su cuerpo.

"¿Matarte? Eres un sujeto muy valioso para mi, tienes uno de los mayores conocimientos de los goaulds que he visto nunca. Me vendrás demasiado bien cuando estés a mi lado."

"¿A tu lado?" Daniel cerró los ojos con fuerza, por un momento se había quedado sin aire en los pulmones para seguir hablando. "Creo que estás demasiado… loco si crees… que voy a estar trabajando contigo."

Baal no dijo nada, hizo una señal a uno de sus jaffas y este apareció con algo entre las manos. Daniel no se lo podía creer, aquello no podía ser verdad, eso no podía ser un verdadero goauld.

"Bien doctor Jackson, ¿por dónde íbamos?" Dos Jaffas se acercaron a Daniel, pero apenas tuvieron a hacer fuerza para sujetarlo, apenas podía moverse, ni siquiera era capaz de hacer nada para impedirlo. "Si no se resiste, esto acabará pronto."

"¡Déjame maldita sea!" Todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, pues cuando se acercó el tercer Jaffa y abrió el recipiente donde tenían al goauld, Daniel supo que no tenía nada que hacer. "Jack…"

Muchas veces se había preguntado lo que se sentiría al ser tomado como anfitrión de un gouald, si sería doloroso, si se notaría algo distinto, si de repente escucharía más de una voz en su cabeza.

Pero en cuanto la criatura penetró en su boca y comenzó a deslizarse por su garganta, la falta de aire, la debilidad que estaba a punto de acabar con él y la horrible sensación de la criatura moviéndose por el interior de su cuerpo, hicieron que en pocos segundos, quedara inconsciente.

- o -

La mano de Jack deslizándose sobre su brazo con sensualidad, despertó a Daniel. Era la primera noche que pasaba en casa de Jack, aunque el coronel ya le había dicho que aquella era su casa también. Les había costado años decirse abiertamente lo que sentían el uno por el otro, pero ahora que habían encontrado las fuerzas para decirlo, los dos se sentían bien.

"¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy en nuestro día libre?"

"¿Día libre? Había pensado estudiar los escritos encontrados en la última misión del SG-13." Jack se incorporó en la cama, colocándose sobre Daniel. Tomó el rostro de su compañero en la mano y le besó con fuerza.

"¿Te das cuenta que está puede ser considerada nuestra primera cita fuera del SGC? Sin alienígenas, sin escritos, sin misiones, solos tu y yo, ¿y vas a decirme que prefieres trabajar a estar conmigo?"

"Dime cual es tu plan para hoy entonces, pero que no se nada relacionado con pescar." Daniel rodeó el cuello del general y tiró de él para volver a besarle.

"No se, había pensado en pasar todo el día en al cama contigo haciendo el amor, una cena romántica en un buen restaurante y un par de copas en un bar antes de volver aquí." Jack sonrió con picardía.

"No suena mal, pero antes de eso, necesitaremos recuperar fuerzas con un buen desayuno. Deja que recuerde, café solo, bien cargado, un par de tostadas, con mermelada nada de mantequilla y un vaso de zumo natural." Jack lo miró sorprendido, a la vez que embelesado al ver el cuerpo desnudo del doctor Jackson delante de él, sabiendo casi más de Jack que el mismo.

"¿Cómo lo sabes? Nunca hemos desayunado juntos."

"Por si no lo recuerdas tengo buena memoria y si, una vea dormimos juntos, bueno no juntos, pero si en la misma casa, aquí y me fijé, supuse que no habías cambiado tus costumbres.

Con un movimiento rápido, Jack se incorporó se puso de rodillas en la cama y tiró de Daniel hasta abrazarlo y tumbarlo en la cama, se lo quedó mirando, en silencio un momento, todavía se preguntaba como había podido perder tanto tiempo hasta decirle lo que realmente sentía por él.

"No, realmente no soy de las personas que cambien habitualmente de costumbres, hace mucho que me enamoré de ti y eso no ha cambiado en todo este tiempo." Le besó, el desayuno iba a tener que esperar hasta más tarde cuando estuvieran realmente cansados."

- o -

Al abrir los ojos, Jack había desaparecido, Daniel estaba sólo y le dolía todo el cuerpo. "¡Jack!" Nadie contestó, no había nadie en la casa. Se dio la vuelta y para su sorpresa, se encontró con Baal. "¡Tu! ¿Qué has hecho con Jack? ¿Dónde está?"

"No tengo ni la menor idea de donde está el general O'Neill, seguramente estará en camino, pero tu, mi querido amigo dentro de mi muy poco dejarás de hablarme con ese poco respeto y me tratarás como tu señor."

Daniel retrocedió un paso, pero en ese momento las piernas dejaron de funcionarle y cayó al suelo. El golpe le dolió, pero no tenía comparación, con los pinchazos que sentía en la cabeza. Entonces todo volvió a su memoria, el ataque de ansiedad, Jack a su lado en el hospital y luego Baal y el goauld.

"No es posible."

"Bienvenido a mi mundo doctor Jackon. Si tienes un poco de suerte, puede que tu amorcito, el general O'Neill aparezca antes de que el goauld haya tomado control absoluto de tu cuerpo y pueda despedirse de ti." Ball encendió un aparato que llevaba en la muñeca y desapareció.

Ahora si que estaba sólo y sentía que estaba a punto de morir, sin Jack a su lado. "Daniel." la voz le hizo abrir los ojos y las manos que lo sostenían con dulzura le hizo sentir bien. "Daniel vamos mírame."

Por fin, abrió los ojos y ante él se encontró con Jack, lo tenía entre sus brazos y le acunaba con cuidado. "Necesitamos un equipo médico en la casa del general O'Neill, es urgente." Sam también estaba allí, aunque Daniel no se dio la vuelta para verla.

"O'Neill, la ambulancia tardará mucho en llegar, si lo que ha dicho la coronel sobre las investigaciones de Baal son correctas, el goauld se apoderará antes de Daniel Jackson. Tenemos que llevarlo al comando ya."

Esa era la voz de Teal'c pero Daniel estaba demasiado concentrado en los ojos que lo miraban asustados. Si estaba a punto de morir, no quería perderse la mirada de Jack por ningún motivo, seguro que era una forma más placentera de terminar en la vida que pensando en que tenía una serpiente en el cuerpo.

Pero no pudo más, llevaba luchando contra su cuerpo rendido demasiado tiempo y sin darse cuenta cerró los ojos. "¡Daniel, no Daniel no me hagas esto!" Antes de perder el conocimiento, notó que alguien lo cogía en brazos, y lo cargaba a cuestas sin ningún problema. Obviamente tenía que ser Teal'c, aunque también estaba seguro que Jack estaría cerca, no lo iba a abandonar cuando estaba a punto de morir.


	9. Chapter 9

Los laboratorios del comando Stargate habían mejorado mucho en los últimos, desde que los equipos habían comenzado a regresar con importante tecnología de otras avanzadas culturas, la ciencia de los humanos de La Tierra había dado pasos de gigante.

Sin embargo, había mucho que todavía desconocían, mucho que todavía tenían que aprender, sobretodo en lo que a tecnología de los Goaulds y sus investigaciones se refería.

Por eso, Carter llevaba horas delante del ordenador, sin comprender la mitad de las cosas sobre el experimento que estaba leyendo, de momento nada estaba siendo útil para ayudar a Daniel.

Teal'c y O'Neill habían llevado a Daniel inconsciente, todo su cuerpo temblando y sin apenas respirar y en pocos minutos habían puesto a Carter al día sobre lo que le había ocurrido.

Recordar en ese momento las ideas que los goauls tenían para hacer más sencilla la unión de anfitrión y huésped, daba mayor sentido a toda aquella locura, aunque al mismo tiempo la asustaban por no poder salvar a Daniel de ese horrible destino que había visto sufrir ya a demasiadas personas.

Varios médicos se afanaron para mantener a toda cosa a Daniel con vida y no permitir al goauld que tomara el control de su cuerpo, con el tiempo de estudio, habían llegado a averiguar que ciertos calmantes o analgésicos, dormían temporalmente al huésped, y permitían al anfitrión ser libre, momentáneamente.

Sin embargo, cada momento que pasaba, darle esos medicamentes se hacía más difícil, Daniel estaba más débil y la criatura que Baal le había implantado, iba tomando más fuerza dentro de él.

"Hacemos todo lo que podemos, señor, pero no tenemos todos los medios necesarios, ni la información suficiente como para estar seguros de poder hacerlo." Le dijo uno de los médicos a O'Neill.

Pero eso no era lo que el general quería escuchar, no cuando su amado Daniel se esforzaba por sobrevivir dentro de su propio cuerpo y cada vez, le costaba más trabajo hacerlo.

El general ya había recibido varias llamadas provenientes del presidente instándole a volver a su trabajo normal en el comando y a dejar en manos de "los mejores doctores del país" la salud del doctor Jackson.

"Lo siento señor, pero si se tratara de su mujer, usted haría exactamente lo mismo que estoy haciendo yo ahora. No voy a dejar a Daniel sólo cuando en cualquier momento lo puedo perder para siempre."

Así, Jack dejó a un lado sus obligaciones como general de brigada y se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a estar al lado de Daniel desde que él y Teal'c lo llevaron al comando, no se movía de su lado, los médicos entraban y salían de la habitación y lo miraban sin decir nada.

Lo demás no importaba, si el mundo volvía a ser atacado por goaulds, daba igual, si perdía su puesto, no era su prioridad en ese momento, mientras Daniel intentaba sobrevivir dentro de su propio cuerpo.

"O'Neill." Jack ni siquiera se dio la vuelta hacia Teal'c cuando este entró en la habitación.

Daniel no estaba en la enfermería, el general se había negado nada más llegar; por orden directa de Jack, le habían dado una habitación propia, lejos del resto de los enfermos y heridos que no le permitían a Jack sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que Daniel podía morir.

"Dime que habéis encontrado a Baal y que después de torturarlo mucho por lo que le ha hecho a Daniel ha dicho lo que queremos saber" Le dijo a su amigo, con un tono más áspero y duro de lo que le hubiera gustado.

"Lo siento O'Neill, todavía no hemos dado con él, pero hay varios equipos buscándolo. Pero no he venido por eso, la coronel Carter cree haber encontrado una forma de contrarrestar los efectos del virus del experimento goauld. Al menos temporalmente."

Jack sujetó con fuerza la mano de Daniel, mientras escuchaba con atención las palabras de su amigo, esperanzadoras, al mismo tiempo que atemorizantes, si las cosas no salían bien.

"Si lo cree, eso significa, que no es nada seguro después de todo."

"La coronel está casi segura, pero ya sabes como son los goaulds, nunca te puedes fiar de ellos ni de sus experimentos y ella siempre quiere comprobarlo bien." Conocían desde hacía demasiado tiempo a la mayoría de los goaulds que se movían por la galaxia, ninguno era de fiar.

Ninguno decía las cosas claras, pues siempre pensaban que algún otro gouald podía intentar robarle sus conocimientos. Seguramente que las anotaciones sobre el experimento que estaba estudiando Carter, no eran del todo correctas.

"¿Puede morir?" Teal'c no contestó a la primera, con lo que Jack obtuvo su respuesta, justo al que no quería oír.

"Es posible, pero debemos fiarnos de la coronal, sabe lo hace."

"Seguramente, casi siempre sabe lo que hace, pero no tengo que recordarte que fue ella la que destruyó una estrella. Confío plenamente en ella, pero no puedo permitir que juegue con la vida de Daniel si no está completamente segura de lo que va hacer." Dijo sin apartar la mirada del pálido rostro de su querido Daniel.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que abriera los ojos en ese momento y le dijera lo que decía hacer, al fin y al cabo, Daniel era el más inteligente de los dos, el más sensato y lógico, el que salía con planes ingeniosos y pese a ser peligrosas, solía tener las buenas ideas, para solucionar los problemas.

"Vuelve con ella, se que Daniel podrá aguantar unas cuantas horas más, de eso me ocupo yo y aseguraros que lo que propone Carter es completamente seguro para Daniel." Escuchó los pasos de Teal'c dirigiéndose hacia a puerta. "Espera, ¿Cuál es su plan?"

"Cambiar su ADN."

Jack se dio vuelta con brusquedad, soltando por fin la mano de Daniel perdiendo así todo contacto físico con él. "¿Os habéis vuelto locos los dos? No puede estar hablando en serio, seguro que eso tiene muchas probabilidades de matar a Daniel."

"La coronel no me lo ha explicado completamente, será mejor que lo aclares con ella."

"No, ve tu, habla con ella y ahora te lo digo completamente en serio, no voy a permitir que Carter, crea que tiene la situación controlada, si viene a darme una idea, espero que sea la buena y definitiva para recuperar a Daniel."

Por fin Teal'c salió del cuarto, Jack suspiró y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Era agotador comportarse todo el tiempo como el fuerte, cuando en su interior, su pequeño mundo se estaba derrumbando por momentos.

Cada vez que se quedaba mirando a Daniel, sentía que lo perdía, cuando no despertaba, pensaba que no lo haría nunca, cuando tardaba un segundo más de lo que debía en respirar, pensaba lo peor. Aquello lo estaba sobrepasando por completo.

"Jack…" Apenas se trató de un suspiro, pero el general escuchó hablar a Daniel como si de un ángel del cielo se tratara. Se volvió a sentar a su lado en la cama y tomó otra vez su mano entre las suyas.

"Estoy aquí mi niño, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien."

Daniel por fin abrió sus ojos azules, aunque lo hizo lentamente, como si le costara horrores mantenerse despierto. "No mientas Jack. Nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo. Por tu voz se que estás asustado."

Jack le acarició la mejilla, respirando profundamente para controlar su tono de voz y que Daniel no le pillara en una mentira. "¿Qué dices? Todo está controlado, Carter está a punto de encontrar un remedio para ti, antes de lo que piensas estarás en pie."

"Yo también tengo miedo Jack." Contestó Daniel sin escuchar lo que decía su compañero. por mucho que lo intentara, a Jack no se le daba bien mentirle. "Bésame por favor, es todo lo que necesito ahora." Si ese iba a ser o no el beso despedida, no lo tenía claro, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de morirse sin haberle besado una vez más.

Notaba al goauld crecer en su interior con fuerza, ahora hasta podía escuchar su voz, ordenándole que le obedeciera. La criatura estaba tomando el control cada vez con mayor intensidad y Daniel no sabía cuanto podría aguantar.

"No voy a hacerlo, no voy a despedirme de ti." Daniel sonrió cansado.

"¿Cuántas veces te has despedido ya de mi porque creías que íbamos a morir? Sólo quiero un beso y que te tumbes a mi lado hasta que me duerma. Me duele Jack y apenas lo puedo soportar."

Jack no podía soportar escucharle hablar así y no darle lo que había pedido, por mucho que se negara a aceptar la derrota como lo estaba haciendo Daniel. Se tumbó a su lado, mientras le besaba; los labios de Daniel estaban fríos pero seguían siendo los más tiernos que el general había besado nunca. Lo abrazó y se pegó a él, como sólo lo hacía cuando estaba perdidamente enamorado.

"Si llega el momento, no quiero que dudes, no soportaría que un maldito gouald me dominara, no quiero ni pensar lo que me obligaría a ver… si eso pasa…"

"Cállate por favor, no se te ocurra decirlo."

"Jack, tengo que hacerlo, puede pasar, lo noto en mi interior y tal vez, ni tu ni Sam ni nadie, pueda evitarlo. Por eso, si eso termina por pasar, quiero que seas tu el que me quite el sufrimiento."

"No podría." Las manos de Jack apretaron con más fuerza todavía el frágil cuerpo de Daniel. "No podría, porque no me atrevería. Si, Jack O'Neill tiene miedo, está aterrado y jamás podría matarte."

Daniel se tumbó de medio lado, su rostro frente a Jack, sus manos sobre el rostro de este y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. "No quiero que sufras entonces, porque ya no seré yo, verás mi cara, pero no estaré aquí." Le besó con ternura en los labios. "Por eso tendrás que hacerlo, para liberarme, para que pueda descansar en paz."

De repente los ojos de Daniel brillaron. "Maldito goauld." El general se apartó de él casi de un salto.

"tendrás que matar a tu querido doctor Jackson si quieres sacarme de aquí."


	10. Chapter 10

El goauld que habitaba dentro del cuerpo de Daniel se estaba acostumbrando sin problemas al cuerpo del doctor Jackson. Le gustaba estar allí con tanto conocimiento a su alcance, sobre la mayor parte de los señores del sistema, sobre los asgard y los replicantes, y sobretodo sobre los antiguos, unos conocimientos que todos los goaudls, habían anhelado desde hacía tiempo.

Le habían llevado a una celda la noche anterior, por donde ahora paseaba de un lado a otro esperando el regreso de Jack, después de haber cerrado la puerta de un portazo hacía unas cuantas largas horas.

Había subestimado al general y lo había pagado caro, aunque estaba seguro que algo así no le iba a volver a ocurrir.

Jack estaba completamente enamorado de Daniel, eso no lo podía negar o tratar de esconderlo, pero eso tampoco quería decir que su amor por el profesor le nublara el juicio, cuando se trataba de un enemigo tan despreciable como un goauld.

"Jack apenas puedo controlarlo." El general miró a Daniel. Lo conocía demasiado bien, un truco tan malo como ese, no le iba a bastar. "Tal vez, si hablas con Baal, si le das lo que él quiere, me deje marchar."

Jack sonrió con malicia, sabía muy bien que Daniel nunca hablaría así, que no se rendiría sin luchar que mucho menos iba a entregarse a un goauld, sobretodo si era Baal.

"Te crees muy listo, pero veo que no has aprendido nada de Daniel." La cara que le mostró en ese momento el goauld cambió de repente ante lo que había dicho el general. "Un momento, eso es. Daniel no te está dejado entrar en su memoria y en sus sentimientos, no sabes como comportarte porque no puedes verlo. ¡Ese es mi chico!"

"¿Crees que aguantará mucho así? Reconozco que Daniel es fuerte, está luchando con todas sus fuerzas aquí dentro, pero no creo que pueda durar mucho, al final se rendirá y le me dirá lo que quiere."

"Eso lo dices porque no le conoces como yo." Entonces fue cuando el huésped vio la oportunidad que necesitaba para acercarse al general. El cuerpo de Daniel se agitó, como si estuviera desarrollándose una batalla en el interior de su organismo, gritó con fuerza y finalmente se desplomó en la cama. "¡Daniel!"

El general corrió hacia él y lo abrazó. Daniel parecía estar inconsciente, por un momento el goauld se había echado a un lado y estaba dejando que fuera el verdadero Daniel el que hablara por su boca.

El doctor Jackson no estaba seguro que era lo que acababa de ocurrir. Había sentido como si un terremoto lo inundara, todo se había puesto negro y una fuerte presión en el pecho lo había dejado sin respiración. Si eso significaba que el huésped lo había dejado libre, no lo sabía todavía.

"Jack, me siento raro." Dijo con una vocecilla, proveniente del fondo de su garganta. Intentó levantarse, pero la cabeza le dio vueltas y unas terribles ganas de vomitar se apoderaron de él de inmediato.

"¿Se puede saber donde vas? ¿Es que acaso no sabes lo que tienes…" Jack no pudo seguir hablando, si Daniel no recordaba que tenía un goauld alojado en el cuerpo, decírselo ahora tan sólo iba a agobiarlo más y si ya lo sabía, al menos un momento Daniel volvería a ser suyo.

"Claro que lo se, nunca he sabido lo que sentía teniendo un huésped y ahora me doy cuenta que es la peor sensación posible, lo ves todo desde tu cuerpo, pero estás atrapado, no puedes decir o hacer nada, es horrible."

Daniel se estremeció y Jack tan sólo pudo abrazarlo con fuerza, sin decir nada, tan sólo manteniéndolo en sus brazos todo el tiempo posible, por si al final le goauld volvía a tomar el poder.

"Sabes que voy a sacarte de esta ¿verdad? Que no te voy a abandonar por mucho que me obligue a hacer ese maldito bastardo." Daniel recostó la cabeza sobre el hombro del general y cerró los ojos, escuchando el silencio que reinaba en su cabeza y que hacía días que había echado de menos.

"Ni se te ocurra." Saltó Daniel de repente.

"¿De que estás hablando?" Daniel se incorporó y miró a Jack a los ojos, para asegurarse que le escuchara correctamente. "¿Daniel?"

"Por mucho que te diga el goauld, ni se te ocurra hacerle caso, por mucho te intenté jugar con mi vida, con liberarme o lo que sea, ni se te ocurra hacerle caso. Posiblemente me deje libre, pero ¿a cambio de que?"

"¿Te crees que puedo caer en un truco tan sucio y barato como ese? Daniel por favor, me conoces muy bien; llevo muchos años en esto y una maldita serpiente no va a jugármela como si nada."

Daniel se lo quedó mirando sin decir nada. No era bueno conocer tanto al general, pues sabía que en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad de salvarle la vida lo haría sin dudarlo y luego tendría que solucionar el lío en el que se iba a meter el sólo, por salvarle.

En ese momento el dolor volvió a su cuerpo, se contorsionó y un momento más tarde Jack tuvo que sujetarlo para que no cayera al suelo. "¿Daniel?" Pero por mucho que pensó que todo había terminado, el goauld había vuelto a tomar el poder del cuerpo de su compañero.

"Ha sido divertido veros tan acaramelados por un momento, lástima que eso me pusiera enfermo en seguida."

"Sal de su cuerpo o te juro que no saldrás de una forma muy placentera." Jack miró con dureza el rostro de su compañero, tratando de hacerse a la idea que ese que hablaba con él no era realmente Daniel; pero que no estaba todo perdido.

"¿A sí? ¿y como lo vas a hacer? Porque si vas a usar la ayuda de la tok'ra, ya le he sacado a Daniel que están bastante diezmados después de sus últimos encuentros con Baal y los replicantes. ¿Lo ves? Te dije que al final le sacaría la información que quisiera."

Jack se lanzó contra él lo cogió del cuello apretando ligeramente. Aunque no le estaba haciendo realmente daño, el goauld se quejó, haciendo ver que se estaba quedando sin aire, por lo que Jack, al ver sufrir a Daniel lo soltó de inmediato.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres para salir de él?" Interiormente, el goauld sonrió y Daniel gritó intentando hacerse oír, pues sabía lo que la criatura pretendía, justo lo que le había prohibido hacer a Jack.

"Veo que nos vamos entendiendo. Baal me ha dejado aquí, no me preguntó si quería hacer esto, pero me plantó aquí y se marchó. Quiero vengarme de él, quiero verlo muerto y quiero volver a mi planeta, donde espero seguir siendo un dios."

"¿Y Daniel?"

"Tu _marido_ podrá ser libre en cuanto yo sea libre." Las palabras de Daniel, sobre lo que no debía hacer retumbaron en su cabeza con más fuerza de la que se había podido imaginar.

Siempre había confiado en su compañero, por mucho que discutieran y por mucho que Daniel pensara que siempre le estaba llevando la contraria a Jack, era el general el que siempre daba su brazo a torcer y le dejaba hacer lo que quería, porque al fin y al cabo sabía que era lo correcto en cada momento.

Por eso, pese a estar dispuesto a negociar con el goauld, pese a que pensara que podía hacer las cosas a su manera, tenía claro que Daniel había dicho algo con total convencimiento de ser lo correcto y no hacerle caso, en esa ocasión, en la que su vida estaba en peligro, sería como traicionarle.

"Llevándote todos sus conocimientos contigo. Serás un terrible enemigo para todos ¿piensas de verdad que te vas a salir con la tuya?" Todo el juego del goauld quedó al descubierto.

Él que pensaba usar a Daniel como cebo para atraer a Jack acaba de descubrir que la partida le había salido mal y que por culpa del doctor Jackson, jamás lograría salir del planeta bajo sus términos.

"Espero que esta noche en la celda te ayude a recapacitar, porque tienes razón, pretendo que Daniel sea algún día mi marido, estoy enamorado de él y por eso se, que si salvo su vida, a cambio de hipotecar la seguridad de toda la galaxia, me mataría en cuanto se enterara."

Jack se levantó de la cama, mientras el goauld lo observaba marcharse, al llegar hasta la puerta, pensó en darse la vuelta y mirar por última vez a Daniel antes de separarse de él, pues no sabía si alguna vez lo recuperaría. Pero no lo hizo, porque aquel ser que lo estaba mirando, lo hacía a través de los ojos de su compañero, pero desde luego no era el doctor Jackson.

- o -

Al cerrar la puerta, Jack se apoyó en ella y respiró, mientras a lo lejos escuchó la voz familiar de Carter. "Señor, me pidió una solución para Daniel y creo que tengo algo que nos puede ayudar."

"Le dije que me trajera algo que no tuviera un _puede _en la frase."

"Es igual, el caso es que mientras revisaba entre los descubrimientos que hemos hecho a lo largo de estos años, me he encontrado con uno que seguramente nos vendría muy bien ahora mismo."

La coronel, le puso las hojas delante de los ojos al general y tras ver que las estaba leyendo, espero su respuesta.

"No si esto me parece más extraño que lo de cambiar su ADN, pero al menos ya hemos visto que funciona. Sabe como conseguir que podamos volver a colocar todo en su sitio al terminar."

Sam tardó unos segundos en contestar, suficientes para que el general obtuviera su respuesta, cuando se trataba de artefactos alienígenas, nunca se podía estar seguro que funcionaría bien.

"Todavía le estoy haciendo unos ajustes pero si esa máquina logró cambiar los cuerpos de Daniel y Ma'chello una vez, estoy casi segura de poder hacerlo con el goauld y extraerlo del cuerpo de Daniel."

"¿E introducirlo donde?" En esa ocasión Sam no contestó, pues con cuando se refería a hacer unos ajusto, quería decir completar la ecuación. "Ah. No quiero entretenerla más, Carter. Haga sus _ajustes_, no quiero las típicas sorpresas." La coronel sonrió y se marchó.

Jack no se había separado de la puerta, pues al menos así podía sentirse cerca de Daniel, pues de alguna manera su doctor seguía estando allí, esperando que Jack lo rescatara, siempre y cuando eso no implicara el destino de la galaxia.


	11. Chapter 11

"Le seré sincera señor, no se si esto surtirá efecto, pero tengo esperanzas en que funcionará." Carter tenía aspecto no haber dormido en varios días, estaba agotada y necesitaba descansar. Pero mientras su amigo le necesitara, seguiría trabajando sin descanso.

"Entonces, hasta que consiga manejar a la perfección la máquina de Ma'chello, con este suero podrá aletargar al huésped y dejar que Daniel sea la mente dominante de su cuerpo."

"Ese es plan, aunque hasta que no lo probemos no podemos estar seguros de que surta efecto tal y como queremos." Jack miró al Sam, pero no dijo nada. Estaba en un momento en el que tan sólo quería esperanzas y opciones, porque él se había quedado sin opciones para salvar a Daniel.

Cada vez que lo veía en la celda, se daba cuenta que no era su adorado Daniel el que le sonreía de aquella forma tan malvada o que no era el que hablaba con él con tanto desdén. Era su cuerpo, sus ojos azules y boca, pero no era Daniel y por mucho que le costara aceptarlo, era verdad.

Por eso cuando Sam le mostró el suero que llevaban tiempo preparando en el laboratorio del comando, vio una pequeña luz al final del túnel, tal vez no la definitiva, pero al menos, si una que sirviera por un tiempo.

"Entonces será mejor probarla. No perdamos más tiempo, no podemos dejar que el huésped se haga fuerte el cuerpo de Daniel. Lo quiero fuera y lo quiero ya." Dijo el general O'Neill con total rotundidad, mientras esperó a que Carter le siguiera pasillo adelante hasta la celda en la que tenían a Daniel y a su huésped.

"Espere fuera." Continuó diciendo el general. "Quiero hablar con él. Como usted ha dicho no sabemos que efectos va a tener el suero en Daniel y mientras esté seguro que él está allí, quiero intentar comunicarme con él. Es un hombre muy fuerte, siempre lo ha demostrado y necesito hablar con él. Al menos que me escuche."

"El Goauld puede intentar hacerle mucho daño, no se deje engañar. Se que conoce perfectamente a Daniel, pero no debe dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos." Jack sonrió.

"No se preocupe he visto muchas veces el exorcista, se como trabajan esos bastardos." Jack no dijo nada más y entró en la celda, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

La luz estaba apagada y parecía no haber nadie en la celda, pero un momento más tarde escuchó un ruido proveniente de la cama. "Te echaba de menos, ya pensaba que te habías olvidado de mi."

"Deja tus juegos y déjame hablar con Daniel." La figura del doctor Jackson apareció delante de Jack y por un instante le costó aceptar que no era realmente su adorado Daniel el que estaba andando hacia él, pues desde luego, estaba seguro que esa horrible sonrisa no formaba parte de la forma de ser Daniel.

"Pero si soy yo Jack. Estoy aquí, aunque no creo que pueda aguantar mucho más tiempo. El goauld es fuerte y me cuesta salir a la luz. Pero ahora estoy aquí contigo ¿Es que ya no me reconoces?"

Jack negó con la cabeza, por mucho que fuera la voz y los movimientos de Daniel, no era el doctor Jackson el que estaba alargando la mano hacia él para atraerlo, como si de un canto de sirena se tratara.

"Te vuelvo a repetir que me dejes hablar con Daniel. Le conozco mejor que a mismo y por muchos trucos que uses, no vas a conseguir convencerme de que eres la gran persona que es Daniel."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Jack, escuchar lo mucho que está sufriendo, escuchar como grita aquí dentro o saber lo mal que lo está pasando por como estoy jugando contigo?" Jack no contestó, se había prometido no dejarse arrastrar por los diabólicos juegos del goauld, pero no le resultaba nada fácil conseguirlo. "Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres, eso es lo que tendrás."

Daniel se desplomó en el suelo con un quejido, como si de repente hubiera dejado de respirar. Jack quiso ir hacia él para ayudarlo, pero se contuvo, pues todavía no estaba seguro que realmente se tratara del verdadero Daniel.

Este se quedó sentado en el suelo, una mano colocada sobre su pecho, respirando con dificultad, como si de un niño recién nacido se tratara. Jack lo miró, definitivamente algo había cambiado en Daniel, algo que a simple vista parecía imperceptible, pero que sólo alguien que lo conociera al cien por cien podría saber.

"¿Daniel?"

"Lo siento mucho Jack. Lo intento, lo intento pero no puedo. No me siento con fuerzas para luchar." La voz sonaba a Daniel, Jack lo sabía, no necesitaba ninguna prueba más para acercarse a él, pero el doctor se retiró. "Quiere hacerte daño a mi costa y lo sabes. Pronto volverá, cuando seas más vulnerable y te atacará. Lo se porque no puede esconderme lo que siente y lo que desea."

"No me importa, ahora mismo me da igual que quiera matarme." De nuevo Jack se acercó a Daniel, pero este lo detuvo con una mano. El general se quedó parado. Allí si que estaba Daniel, el que intentaba defenderle, el que no quería ponerle en peligro, el que había salvado su vida en más de una ocasión. "Daniel por favor, necesito estar contigo ahora, por lo que pueda pasar después."

Daniel levantó la cabeza y por fin se encontró con los ojos de Jack. "¿Habéis encontrado algo? ¿Tenéis una forma de sacarme esto del cuerpo sin matarme?" La mano de Jack sobre su brazo, le hizo empezar a temblar. Hacía tanto que no sentía el contacto del general, sin tener en medio la presencia del huésped, que creyó que tan sólo se trataba de un sueño.

"Es posible, aunque no estamos seguros. Sólo hay una manera de comprobarlo." Una vez que había conseguido tocarle, acercarse más a él fue sencillo, pues ya había roto la barrera que Daniel había creado para protegerle. Por eso pudo estar a su lado, lo suficiente para abrazarle y que el doctor se dejara caer sobre él.

"Por eso estás aquí ¿verdad? No sabes lo que pasará cuando probéis vuestro plan. Pero no tengo miedo, no te preocupes por mi, si tengo que morir para dejar de estar sufriendo no me importa."

Jack lo separó con fuerza para volver a mirarle a los ojos. Apretó con fuerza sus brazos, sin llegar a hacerle daño y se quedó ahí un momento, contemplando sus intensos ojos azules.

"No se te ocurra decir algo así. No vas a morir, jamás permitiré que te ocurra nada malo. A estas alturas ya deberías saberlo." Jack sonrió con cariño y besó en los labios a Daniel, por primera vez estaba seguro que era al hombre al que amaba a quien estaba besando.

"El goauld está disfrutando de este momento, le escuchó reírse aquí dentro y lo sabe. En cualquier momento me volverá a encerrar en mi propio cuerpo y volverá a torturarme, haciéndote daño a ti o a cualquiera de las personas que me importan. Quiere que sea lo mismo el que me destruya y no está lejos del conseguirlo."

Antes de que Jack pudiera contestar, Daniel cerró los ojos y volvió a quejarse, al notar un terrible dolor en el pecho. Nunca había sufrido un infarto ni nada parecido, pero entonces comprendió lo que se debía sentir en esos momentos.

Se aferró con fuerza a la camisa del general y este lo abrazó con la misma fuerza. "Daniel que te ocurre, no puedes dejar de luchar, no ahora que estamos tan cerca. Tienes que quedarte conmigo."

"No lo digas por favor, es justo lo que… él quiere. Quiere oírte sufrir y suplicar." Dejándose llevar, Daniel juntó sus labios con los del general, como si eso le hiciera sentirse un poco mejor, como si de esa forma parte del terrible dolor que estaba recorriendo su cuerpo se alejara. "Sabe que no le vas a suplicar por mi, porque no quiero que lo hagas. Por eso quiere que me lo digas a mi, por eso me deja tanto rato con el control de mi cuerpo."

Daniel gritó y se desplomó sobre el pecho de Jack. "¡No hagas esto, no es una batalla justa y lo sabes!" Dijo como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo, aunque Jack sabía que lo estaba haciendo con el Goauld. "Deja en paz a Jack o te juro que te haré la existencia más terrible que puedas imaginar."

"Daniel mírame. Aguanta un poco más y mírame." Daniel abrió los ojos, entre dolor y desesperación. "Sabes que te voy a sacar de esta ¿verdad? Sabes que no te voy a abandonar con esa cosa metida en el cuerpo ¿verdad? Daniel contéstame."

Mientras hablaba, Jack se dio cuenta que los ojos de su compañero habían cambiado sensiblemente, su mirada estaba vacía y el brillo que un momento antes había inundado sus pupilas se había marchado.

"Daniel no."

"Lo siento coronel, el tiempo del bis a bis se ha terminado. Ahora vuelvo a estar yo al mando y si quieres decirle algo a tu amorcito tendrá que ser a través de mi. Por cierto, Daniel te manda muchos besos."

"Maldito cabrón." Con una fuerza terrible, Jack levantó el cuerpo de Daniel del suelo y lo llevó hasta la pared. Tan sólo se escuchó el sonido de la espalda del doctor Jackson al chocar contra el muro y justo después, una horrible risita saliendo de su boca.

"pobrecito, no sólo lo torturo yo, sino que ahora tu también le haces daño. Creo que la espalda le va a doler durante unos días, aunque tu no vayas a saberlo." Jack lo cogió del cuello y lo miró con odio.

"Te lo repito por última vez, sal del cuerpo de Daniel por las buenas o no me dejarás más que la opción de acabar contigo y no creas que eso me disgusta lo más mínimo porque dentro de poco me voy a cansar de ti y vas a ser una serpiente muerta."

"¿Y que hay de tu novio? ¿Vas a dejarle pasar por ese terrible sufrimiento sabiendo que le marcarás de por vida? Yo creo que no. Es lo malo de que los humanos os enamoréis, dejáis de pensar con la cabeza y dejáis demasiada mancha ancha al corazón. Eso os hace débiles."

La puerta de la celda se abrió en ese momento y apareció Carter. "Señor, cuando usted quiera, nosotros estamos preparados." Jack volvió a mirar al goauld sonriendo triunfante.

"Te equivocas en lo que acabas de decir, para ti nuestros sentimientos nos hacen débiles, pero cuando nos enamoramos de verdad, cuando sabemos que alguien nos está esperando al otro lado, nos volvemos mucho más fuertes y Daniel es todo un luchador y sabe que estoy aquí." Le hizo una señal a Sam y a los dos soldados de la puerta. "Llevadlo a la enfermería y hacerlo, no quiero saber nada más hasta que Daniel vuelva a mirarme a los ojos y yo sepa que es él."

El general dejó la celda, aunque mantuvo en su mente la imagen de desesperación que se estaba formando en el rostro de Daniel. El goauld y estaba asustado y eso significaba que su compañero tenía más oportunidades de volver a ser él mismo, pues el resto de opciones que le venían a la mente no le gustaban nada.


	12. Chapter 12

Cuando el agua comenzó a caer por su cuerpo, se dio cuenta que se sentía realmente bien. Hacía días que no había tenido el control absoluto de su cuerpo y al fin tan sólo escuchaba su propia voz dentro de su cabeza. El remedio temporal de Sam para dormir al goauld que estaba en su interior había funcionado, aunque todos sabían que no sería algo permanente.

"Espero que no vayas a dormirte en la ducha." Daniel abrió los ojos por fin. Jack estaba con él, le había ayudado a llegar hasta el baño, Daniel todavía se sentía débil como para moverse él sólo y mientras tuviera a Jack cerca de él todo parecía mucho más fácil. "Me alegro de tenerte de vuelta, creo que empezaba a echar de menos tus historias sobre algún planeta nuevo." El general le sonrió con ternura y le quitó el jabón que todavía le quedaba en el cabello.

Echándose hacia delante, Daniel apoyó la cabeza completamente empapada sobre la camiseta del general, pero no este no se quejó, el encantaba ver a Daniel comportándose como él mismo otra vez, aunque aquella no fuera la solución definitiva para su problema.

Comieron juntos; por muchas llamadas que tuvo Jack no contestó a ninguna alegando que estaba en una reunión importante. Después fueron a la enfermería donde Sam comprobó que el goauld todavía estaba perfectamente sedado.

"Deberías descansar. Por mucho que el huésped esté dormido, todavía estáis dos en ese cuerpo y hasta que consigamos sacarlo, tu cuerpo debe trabajar por dos."

"Ni que estuvieran embarazado." Daniel forzó una sonrisa. Intentaba aparentar que todo estaba bien, que se sentía perfectamente y que no tenía miedo, al menos Jack necesitaba eso; Sam y Teal'c ya le habían contado lo mal que lo había pasado el general, como para ahora decirle, que de alguna forma sentía al huésped, que sabía que tarde o temprano volvería a tomar el control, que no debía hacerse muchas ilusiones.

"Daniel lo digo en serio, la mezcla que te hemos inyectado es la primera vez que la usamos, no sabemos cuanto tiempo durará ni si habrá efectos secundarios, no podemos correr riesgos con esto."

"No me importa." Todos se lo quedaron mirando, aunque Jack, que estaba a su lado, se podía imaginar porque había dicho eso. Lo estaba observando desde que el goauld se había metido en su cuerpo, lo había visto sufrir y había conseguido hablar con él cuando el huésped se lo había permitido. Sabía perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando Daniel y desde luego tenía el derecho de decir algo así.

"Daniel no digas eso." Sam colocó su mano con ternura en la rodilla de su amigo. "No quiero que te ocurra nada malo por mi culpa, no me lo perdonaría, además te tenemos muy controlado, ante cualquier problema…"

"No lo harás, no devolverás el control al goauld. Este es mi cuerpo y si tengo que morir para que esa cosa me deje tranquilo, entonces por mi bien." Sam no dijo nada, un nudo se había formado en su estómago. Nunca había podido soportar la idea de perder a Daniel y desde que ya había ocurrido una vez, se había prometido que no volvería a pasar por una cosa así.

"¿Podéis dejarnos un momento a solas?" Teal'c asintió ante la petición del general y Sam, que se había quedado allí petrificada, sin decir nada, se dio la vuelta y salió de la enfermería. "Daniel mírame." Con un movimiento dulce, Jack levantó la barbilla de Daniel, que se había quedado con la mirada fija en el suelo. "Daniel por favor, puedes hablar conmigo. Soy Jack, creía que eso de decir "te quiero" y querer pasar el resto de mi vida contigo me daba más puntos."

"Lo siento." Inconscientemente se acurrucó sobre su mismo, pero al notar los brazos de Jack alrededor de su cuerpo le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza. "Me gustaría poder decir que ha sido el goauld el que ha hablado así a Sam." Apoyó de nuevo la cabeza sobre Jack y cerró los ojos.

Teniendo al general junto a él, Daniel siempre se sentía bien, protegido, como si nada malo pudiera ocurrirle. Jack siempre le protegía, siempre evitaba que le ocurriera nada malo y siempre se preocupaba por él, era su ángel de la guarda, al mismo tiempo que su amante y el hombre que más quería.

"Pero no ha sido así. El goauld jamás preferiría morir a compartir el cuerpo. Esas criaturas no tienen orgullo, esa frase sólo ha podido ser tuya y ¿sabes que? Me encanta que hayas dicho algo así. Sigues luchando y es lo importante. No quiero que le des ni una sola oportunidad a esa serpiente."

Daniel sonrió, de nuevo Jack lo había conseguido, de nuevo sus palabras habían roto el dolor que sentía y de nuevo el beso que le dio en los labios hizo detener el tiempo como si tan sólo existieran ellos dos.

"Creo que tendré que pedir disculpas a Sam." Daniel se levantó de la camilla, se sentía mareado, aunque después de varias horas desde que había retomado el control de su cuerpo, esa era una sensación completamente normal. "¿Por qué no salimos un rato?" Los ojillos de cachorrillo abandonando en el rostro de su compañero, hicieron dudar a Jack por un momento, pero consiguió mantener la compostura.

"Daniel, sabes tan bien como yo que no podemos hacer algo así. Por mucho que sea el general, hay cosas por las que me echarían de aquí y en tu estado..." De nuevo, Daniel le besó para hacerle callar. "Vale, creo que algo así si que podemos hacerlo, aunque creo que te agotaría demasiado."

"No m refería a hacer ningún viaje, sólo quiero salir al exterior y ver las estrellas por unos minutos." Daniel le hizo una carantoña a Jack en la mejilla y rodeó su cuello con ambas manos. "Ni siquiera te he pedido una cena romántica con velas y pasar toda la noche en la cama…"

"Vale tu ganas pero primero tenemos que hablar con Carter."

- o -

"Quiero que tengáis los transmisores encendidos todo el tiempo. Escucharemos todo lo que decís y si ocurre algo estaremos allí en un momento." Sam les entregó los pequeños aparatos que los dos se colocaron en el oído.

"¿De verdad que es necesario que escuchéis todo?" Daniel sonrió ante el comentario de Jack. Hacía mucho que tenían una conversación personal, nada que tuviera que ver con ellos dos y ahora que iban a tener un momento a solas, no iba a ser para ellos dos solos únicamente.

"Lo siento O'Neill, pero todo goauld es peligroso y si se siente en peligro, se vuelven impredecibles." Con su rápida y escueta explicación Teal'c dio por zanjado el tema. "Pásalo bien Daniel Jackson." Aunque no hizo ningún gesto a simple vista, sus amigos lo conocía demasiado, como para saber lo que quería decir con eso, por lo que Daniel, pese a costarle mucho, consiguió no ruborizarse.

La noche estaba despejada, todas las estrellas visibles a la vista y la luna en todo su esplendor. Todo parecía estar preparado para Daniel. En cuanto salieron de la base, Jack se puso a su lado y rodeó su cintura con una mano.

Hasta entonces no lo había hecho, pues sabía que a su novio no le haría gracia parecer demasiado débil en frente de la gente que conocía en la base. Pero ahora estaban solos, pese a llevar los transmisores, allí no había nadie más. Podían mostrarse tiernos y cariñosos con el otro sin que nadie los viera, podían besarse, sin que ninguno de los militares de al base dijera nada por lo bajo. Allí tan sólo eran ellos dos, Daniel Jackson y Jack O'Neill.

"Este parece un buen lugar y la visión no está nada mal."

"No hace falta que hagas eso, ya se que no me vais a dejar ir más lejos, no iba a escaparme. Además…" Daniel se sentó en la hierba junto a Jack y al hacerlo emitió un sonido que mostraba lo agotado que estaba.

Jack se dio cuenta, pero no dijo nada. Apenas había estado caminando veinte minutos y ya parecía que podría dar un paso más. Daniel era fuerte, eso siempre lo había sabido, pero tenía el gran defecto de ocultar a todo el mundo cuando se encontraba o simplemente cuando estaba realmente cansado.

"¿Además?"

"La luna se ve perfecta desde aquí." Intentó disimular Daniel.

"Ya, la luna. Daniel por mucho que no estén escuchando, te recuerdo que se trata de Carter y Teal'c, son las personas que mejor nos conocen en este mundo. Si te ocurre algo…"

"Estoy perdiendo la batalla Jack." Los ojos de Daniel se posaron en el general, que había olvidado de repente lo que iba a decir un momento antes. "Siento al goauld en mi interior y se que pronto volverá. Sam por cierto, perdona lo que dije antes, no estoy en mi mejor momento, pero no tenía porque decirte algo así."

"_No te preocupes ya está todo olvidado."_ Contestó Carter desde el otro lado.

"Daniel eso no va a pasar, he estado hablando con Carter y la máquina de Ma'chelo está casi a punto. Thor ha dicho que nos va echar una mano, así que ya lo ves, todo va a salir bien después de todo."

"¿Sabes lo que quiero ahora mismo?" Daniel miró con picardía a Jack.

"¿Aquí?"

"Con un beso tendría bastante." Contesó con la misma sonrisa pícara. Rodeó el cuello de Jack con sus manos y lo acercó, mientras se iba tumbando en el suelo. "Pero si quieres hacer algo más, estoy abierto a sugerencias. Mientras tenga el control de mi cuerpo, quiero aprovechar cada momento y este es sólo nuestro, más o menos." Le susurró al oído a Jack antes de apoderarse y devorar los labios del general.


	13. Chapter 13

"supongo que ya no importa que diga esto en voz alta." Jack le escuchaba hablar en silencio. El general sabía perfectamente, que Daniel necesitaba desahogarse, ahora que era él mismo para hacerlo. "Tengo miedo." Dijo por fin mirando a las estrellas.

"Lo se, pero mientras esté cerca de ti, no permitiré que te ocurra nada malo. Confía en mi." O'Neill le acarició la mejilla, mientras Daniel se acurrucaba contra él. Una suave brisa los envolvió. Aquella era una noche perfecta y Daniel temía que fuera a ser la última que vivía siendo él mismo.

"Confío en ti más que en nadie, no se ni cuantas veces me has salvado la vida. Pero esto es distinto, es… lo siento dentro, cada momento que pasa, esa cosa se hace más fuerte y se que tarde o temprano volverá; puede que para siempre." Jack le besó con ternura, sintiendo el cuerpo de Daniel estremecerse. "Se muy bien porque me has traído aquí, Jack, tienes tanto miedo como yo y querías que este momento fuera especial, por si no teníamos más."

"Daniel no digas eso." Sin embargo, mentirle cuando Daniel sabía la verdad tan bien como él no tenía ningún sentido. Se quedó callado un momento, mirando la inocencia de sus ojos que todavía estaba allí después de tantos años de ver los horrores de la galaxia y que en menos de dos horas podía haber desaparecido para siempre. "La máquina está casi lista, posiblemente mañana podamos probarla."

"Eso suena estupendamente bien." Dijo Daniel, intentando parecer más entusiasmado de lo que realmente estaba. El miedo no le dejaba alegrarse. Se sentó en la hierba y miró al frente. Las luces de la cuidad brillaban como su fueran pequeñas estrellas y estuvo a punto de pedir un deseo por cada una de ellas.

"Si no quieres hacerlo, seguro que podemos ganar tiempo, con los tranquilizantes para mantener dormido al goauld que hay en tu interior, podemos conseguir un par de días seguro."

Como si la criatura que había dentro de Daniel le hubiera escuchado, Daniel se quejó con fuerza y dobló su cuerpo por el dolor que sentía en su vientre. "Daniel, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?"

Daniel negó con la cabeza, apenas podía respirar, por mucho que lo intentaba, el aire no estaba pasando de su garganta, se sentía como si le estuvieran apretando del cuello para intentar asfixiarle. Realmente el goauld se estaba volviendo mucho más fuerte de lo que él creía.

"Jack… por favor, ayúdame… no puedo…" La falta de aire en el interior de su cuerpo le hizo dejar de hablar y al notar las manos de Jack sobre sus hombros, se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo del general, por no tener que mantener su propio cuerpo derecho por más tiempo.

"Daniel. Daniel escúchame. ¿Crees que puedes andar?" Daniel negó con la cabeza pero un momento después afirmó. No estaba seguro de poder mover sus piernas, pero no iba a dejar de luchar, no iba a ponerle las cosas tan fáciles al goauld que había usurpado su cuerpo.

Con mucho cuidado el general le ayudó a ponerse en pie, aunque no lo soltó en ningún momento, sus manos lo abrazaban con fuerza y no dejaba de mirarle. "La máquina ¿funciona la máquina ya?" Preguntó Daniel con un hilo de voz.

"No es segura, todavía le faltan un par de pruebas, no es seguro que la uses tan pronto." Daniel apretó con su mano la camiseta de Jack, su cuerpo se estaba calmando pero esa cosa todavía hacía demasiada presión por mantener parte del control. Daniel sabía que no tardaría en volver y entonces seguramente estaría demasiado débil como para enfrentarse a ella y luchar por su existencia.

El goauld sabía lo que hacía, no podía matar a su enemigo, pero si podía ir debilitándole poco a poco para cuando llegara el momento adecuado y derrotarlo entonces. "No puedo esperar mucho más Jack. No puedo."

"Los calmantes te ayudarán."

"Creo que no lo van a hacer más. lo estoy escuchando en mi cabeza. Está demasiado cerca Jack. Si quieres que sea yo mismo, no podemos esperar." Daniel dejó que Jack lo sujetara pues sus piernas ya no le respondían. El huésped lo estaba controlando poco a poco, quería que sufriera, que Jack sufriera, no quería hacer una unión directa y sencilla como todos los goaulds. Esto lo había convertido en algo personal y disfrutaba con el sufrimiento de Daniel y del general.

"Daniel no puedo perderte de esta manera, no si se que te hice daño y si fue por mi culpa que el goauld se quedara con tu cuerpo. No puedo hacer que uses la máquina si no estoy del todo seguro que funcionara. Te quiero demasiado como para hacer algo así."

"Jack, todo me da vueltas y escuchó dos voces dentro de mi cabeza, se que dentro de un momento mi cuerpo dejará de luchar y dependerá de ti." Con un último esfuerzo, Daniel rodeó el cuello de Jack con ambas manos y le besó en los labios. "Se que harás lo mejor para mi, pero por si no vuelvo a verte… Te quiero."

"Daniel, no." Pero para entonces el doctor Jackson había caído fulminado en sus brazos. Jack le acarició el rostro de nuevo, no estaba seguro si Daniel lo sentiría, pero si lo hacía, quería demostrarle que estaba allí, luchando por él.

Dos soldados, llegaron al general, justo cuanto este llegaba a la entrada de la base, allí también le esperaban Teal'c y Sam, que habían estado escuchado toda la conversación por radio. Los dos miraron fijamente al general, cuando los dos soldados se llevaron en una camilla a Daniel.

Jack quería ir con él, no deseaba dejarlo solo en su estado, que si abría los ojos de nuevo lo viera a su lado y poder sonreírle, tocarle la mano y decirle que todo iba a salir bien. Tal vez mentirle si era necesario pero cuidarle y quererle al menos.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacemos ahora general?" Le preguntó Sam sin dejar de intentar averiguar lo que estaba pensando en ese momento el general. Estaba segura que estaba destrozado, que la sola idea de perder a Daniel por hacer una imprudencia con la máquina no le dejaba actuar con la frialdad que él querría.

"¿La maquina está preparada para ser usada otra vez?" La voz de Jack sonó apesadumbrada y triste, pero ninguno de sus dos amigos dijeron nada al respecto. Tan solo le siguieron por el pasillo hasta entrar en el ascensor. "¿Carter?"

"Usted se lo ha dicho a Daniel, es muy peligroso y no estamos seguro de tener resultados positivos, al cien por cien."

"¿Qué propone entonces Carter? Daniel se muere, lo ha visto tan bien como yo y necesito saber si tengo una esperanza de recuperarlo y puedo no pensar de momento en lo que tengo que llevar a su funeral." Las palabras del general fueron duras, pero sobretodo completamente sinceras.

Estaba asustado, aterrado más bien, no quería pensar en la posibilidad de que el huésped se quedara con el cuerpo de Daniel. ¿Qué haría entonces, matarlo? Eso sería un asesinato, pero si ya no era humano, si intentaba hacer daño a sus amigos, si pretendía tomar la base o algo peor, ¿Qué otras opciones iba a tener entonces? Nunca había sentido un miedo tan grande, ni siquiera morir él mismo fue algo tan duro. Entonces lo asumió, ahora no podía ni pensar en ello.

"O'Neill, Thor ha mandado un comunicado. Dice que estaría preparado para ayudar a Daniel Jackson cuando fuera necesario." Jack recordó en ese momento haber puesto a Daniel en la misma cápsula de criogenización en la que había estado él. Eso había sido duro, así que ver morir definitivamente a Daniel sería mucho peor. "O'Neill."

"Lo siento, estaba… ah, da igual. Chicos lo siento, pero no estoy en el mejor momento para ser el general de esta base. Daniel va camino de la enfermería y no se si cuando lleguemos nosotros seguirá vivo." Jack miró fijamente a Carter. "Dígame la verdad, si Daniel prueba esa máquina, como ya lo hizo hace años ¿morirá?"

"Yo… general O'Neill…"

"Sam, te lo pido como amigo, no quiero que me digas como general que está bien invertido el dinero que hemos gastado en la investigación de esa máquina. Dime a mi, a Jack O'Neill, que el hombre al que ama no morirá en el momento en el ponga las manos sobre ese artefacto."

Sam tardó un momento en contestar, se volvió hacia Teal'c, por un instante le hubiera gustado se como el jaffa, sincero y sin problemas para decir algo, por mucho que eso fuera a ser doloroso.

"Sinceramente no lo se. Sabemos como controlarla en la teoría, cuando hablamos de simulaciones, pero es la primera vez que la vamos a llevar a la práctica. Sólo se que Daniel es fuerte y jamás dejará de luchar por tener el control sobre su propio cuerpo.

El ascensor se detuvo por fin y los tres salieron a un pasillo. Jack suspiró, definitivamente no le quedaban muchas opciones. "Traed el aparato. No querio ver a Daniel convertido en una de esas cosas. Se que preferiría morir intentando recuperar el control de su organismo, antes que adormilado dentro de su cuerpo, como si de una cárcel se tratara.

Veinte minutos después todo estuvo listo en la enfermería. Jack ya llevaba un rato allí junto a Daniel, pero hasta que Sam y Teal'c no hubieron entrado con la máquina, Daniel no abrió los ojos.

"Jack, duele mucho."

"Lo se, sólo aguanta un poco más y dentro de dos minutos todo habrá terminado."

"No Jack, ahora lo se, el huésped jamás se marchará, me matará antes de irse."

"Por muchas artimañas que uses no vas a conseguir disuadirme. El propio Daniel me lo pidió, se que me odiaría por dejarlo atrapado allí, para que tu hicieras todas tus maldades.

"Jack por favor." Sin embargo, O'Neill hizo un gesto a Teal'c para que se acercara y entre los dos cogieron los brazos de Daniel. "No por favor, no lo hagas, estoy demasiado débil, le vas a dar la victoria al goauld."

"Cuando estés fuera del cuerpo de Daniel, juro que te mataré." Jack y Teal'c colocaron las manos de Daniel sobre la máquina, en el otro extremo había dos cables que unían con un ordenador, donde habían creado un tipo primigénio de vida artificial.

"Te quiero Daniel." Al principio no paso nada, pero un segundo más tarde, el cuerpo de Daniel se dobló sobre si mismo. "¿Daniel?" pero este no dijo nada, gritó, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, todo a su alrededor había desaparecido, sentía que el goauld intentaba echarlo tan fuerte que temía que lo consiguiera. Los dos se estaban debilitando y ganar se hacía cada vez más complicado. "¡Daniel!"

de repente todo acabo, Daniel cayó fulminado a la cama, parecía muerto, pese a que estaba respirando. "Carter dime lo que ha pasado." La coronel estaba mirando al ordenador. "¡Carter!"

"Están en los dos sitios, tanto Daniel como el gouald están en el ordenador y en el cuerpo. No puedo desconectar el ordenador porque no se si eso los mataría a los dos."

"¿Y eso que significa, Daniel está vivo?"

"Está a medio camino entre su cuerpo y el ordenador. Ninguno de los dos ha conseguido echar a la mente del otro, pero ninguno a conseguido quedarse. Lo siento general, pero le prometo que encontraremos la forma de solucinar esto."

"Daniel vamos, eres un luchador, no puedes dejarme ahora así." Jack ya no estaba escuchando a Carter, pues se sabía sentado en la cama junto a Daniel y estaba hablando con él. Sólo tienes que dar un empujón más y ese desgraciado estará fuera de tu cuerpo." Jack no sabía si eso era verdad, pero con lo mal que habían salido las cosas, era la única esperanza con la que contaba a esas alturas.


	14. Chapter 14

"Así que no sabemos que parte de Daniel está en el ordenador y que parte en su cuerpo. Tampoco sabemos quien domina dentro su cuerpo." Jack se quedó cayado un momento. No le gustaban las sorpresas y mucho menos las desagradables, quería tener controlada la situación en todo momento y ahora más que nunca, cuando Daniel le necesitaba.

"Estamos trabajando en encontrar la solución señor." Dijo Carter casi en un suspiro, pues podía imaginarse lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo el general O'Neill en ese momento. "Le prometo…"

"No quiero que me prometa nada Carter, quiero que me de una solución que no vaya a terminar mal, porque cada vez que intentamos algo para ayudara a Daniel, las cosas parecen ponerse peores."

Sam no le contestó, pues pese a estar haciendo todo lo que podía ayudar a su amigo, Jack tenía razón, las cosas no estaban saliendo nada bien.

"Creo que hay algo que puede ayudarte O'Neill." Hasta ese momento Teal'c se había mantenido en silencio, como siempre, escuchando a sus amigos. Jack no le dijo nada, tan sólo esperó a que el Jaffa continuara hablando. "Se trata de una técnica muy antigua llevaba a cabo por los Jaffas durante generaciones. Vosotros lo llamáis relajación o yoga, aunque es algo mucho más profundo."

"¿Quieres que ha estas alturas empiece a practicar yoga?" Teal'c agradezco mucho tu intención, pero no ahora mismo no necesito relajarme, quiero estar plenamente consciente y poder encontrar la forma de ayudar a Daniel."

"De eso se trata O'Neill. No se trata de ti, si no de entrar en la mente de Daniel Jackson, de averiguar quien es que realmente tiene el mando." Sam y Jack prestaron total atención a lo que su amigo les estaba diciendo. El Jaffa siempre les sorprendía con nuevas cosas; cada vez que creían conocerlo por completo, se daban cuenta que todavía les faltaba mucho por descubrir de él.

"¿Funcionará sin ser peligroso o dañino de alguna forma para Daniel?" Jack no estaba dispuesto a hacerle más daño a Daniel, tan sólo quería que aquello terminara de una vez por todas.

"Tal vez lo sea para ti, si logras entrar en su mente, si te permite hacerlo, vas a ver al verdadero Daniel. No el que nos muestra a todos nosotros, si no la persona que es en realidad y puede que después de todo, no te guste lo que veas."

"Eso no es posible." Dijo Jack en voz baja, tanto que estaba seguro que ninguno de los dos le había escuchado. "¿Y si consigo saber que el goauld está dominando en su cabeza? ¿Lo cojo por su pescuezo de réptil y lo saco de una patada en el culo?" Teal'c levantó una ceja en respuesta. "Ya lo se, vuelvo y le dijo a Carter que me devuelva a Daniel, quiero decir, que lo devuelva a la normalidad."

- o -

"Primero túmbate."

"Te lo preguntó otra vez sólo para asegurarme. Esto me a va a doler, no me va a sacar de mi cuerpo y me dejara vagando como un fantasmas." Jack se sentó en la cama que estaba al lado de la de Daniel.

Lo miró un momento, verlo allí, inconsciente en el mejor de los casos, no le estaba ayudando nada, aunque al menos le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante y continuar luchando por él. No lo iba a dejar abandonado, no iba a permitir que un goauld se hiciera con su cuerpo definitivamente, antes tendría que matarlo también a él.

"Tu sólo relájate, cierra los ojos y piensa en Daniel Jackson, el resto lo tiene que hacer él."

"¿Pero como lo va a hacer él si está inconsciente? No sabe lo que vamos a hacer no puede." De un pequeño empujó Teal'c le hizo tumbarse en la cama. No dijo nada, primero porque era un hombre de pocas palabras y sobretodo porque comprendía los nervios del general.

"Señor, cuando le quiero contar como funciona alguno de los nuevos aparatos del laboratorio tecnológico, usted no hace tantas preguntas." Dijo Carter con cierto tono divertido.

"Porque normalmente no voy a meterme en la cabeza de nadie." Jack suspiró, intentar parecer poco alterado no era fácil cuando apenas podía contener los nervios. No le importaba, al fin y al cabo se trataba de su equipo, le conocían mejor que nadie y cualquier cosa que hiciera, ellos lo sabrían por adelantado. "Bien, ¿y ahora que?"

"Sólo piensa en Daniel Jackson, en vuestra última conversación o en los últimos momentos que pasasteis juntos. Lo que quieras." Jack sonrió sin decir nada, si pensaba en los últimos momentos que habían pasado juntos; se veía a los dos tumbados uno junto a otro, abrazados incluso, a él mismo besando a Daniel y a este diciéndole que le quería, porque tenía miedo no poder volver a decírselo más adelante.

"¿Lo que estoy pensando no se va a ver reflejado en ninguna pantalla de ordenador verdad?"

"Si te refieres a vuestra última relación sexual no."

Jack suspiró otra vez y tal y como le había dicho su amigo, se tumbó, cerró los ojos y sus pensamientos se fueron directamente a Daniel, a sus ojos azules mirándole, a sus manos temblando por el frío aquel día en la bahía, durante las últimas vacaciones, a las historias que le había contado sobre la mitología de todo el mundo; cuanto deseaba poder acordarse ahora de esas historias, al menos así le quedaría algo más de Daniel en caso de que…

"¡No!" Gritó con fuerza y abrió los ojos. Esperaba encontrarse a Sam y Teal'c y que le preguntaran que era lo que le había ocurrido, sin embargo, fue una voz distinta la que escuchó en su lugar.

"¿Jack que pasa?" Tal y como le había dicho Teal'c y aunque no le había creído cuando se lo había relatado, Daniel estaba allí de pie, junto a la misma cama en la que estaba tumbado. "¿Por qué has gritado?"

"¿Daniel? Oh dios mío, eres tu de verdad." Se levantó casi de un salto y abrazó a su compañero. "Creía que… había llegado a pensar que…"

"¿Qué, que? Jack por favor dime que pasa, jamás te había visto tan alterado." Jack se separó de él, sin quitar las manos de encima de sus hombros. Lo miró a los ojos, creía que asía podría asegurarse si realmente se trataba de Daniel o si por el contrario era el goauld el que le estaba hablando, para engañarle.

Pero allí tan sólo vio a Daniel, a un Daniel Jackson asustado por su reacción, pero a Daniel al fin y al cabo. Sin poder evitarlo le besó, esperando que en el mundo real Carter y Teal'c no supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

"Jack por favor ¿me lo vas a decir de una vez? ¿Qué narices te pasa? Estás muy raro, demasiado nervioso para lo que es normal en ti."

"¿De verdad no lo sabes?"

"¿Saber el que Jack?"

"Mira a tu alrededor." Daniel dudó un momento, pero al final le hizo caso a Jack, se dio la vuelta pero no voy nada. La habitación estaba vacía, no había soldados caminando por los pasillos de comando. Nada, estaban completamente solos."

"¿Qué está pasando aquí Jack?"

"Aquí, es tu mente. Estamos en el interior de tu cabeza, pero le alegra saber que eres tu mismo y no el maldito goauld." Daniel se dio la vuelta de nuevo hacia Jack, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

No se lo podía creer, aquello no podía ser real. Sabía diferenciar entre un pensamiento y la realidad. "No, no es posible, hace un rato estábamos juntos, luego tu te fuiste…"

"¿Con quien has hablado desde entonces?"

"Con, con… con nadie. No he hablado con nadie, no he visto a nadie. ¿Lo dices en serio? Estamos dentro de mis pensamientos ¿y tu que haces aquí?"

"Intento ayudarte. Tuviste un ataque, el goauld intentaba hacerse con el control de tu cuerpo y Carter tuvo una idea."

"El ordenador, separar las dos mentes." Lo sabía, había escuchado a Jack. Creía que había sido un sueño, pero le había oído y sabía lo que había ocurrido. "¿Entonces porque sigo aquí? Esa cosa ya no está en mi cabeza, no la siento, no la escuchó, no está."

"Digamos que ninguno de los dos estáis dentro o fuera de tu cabeza, pero al mismo tiempo estáis los dos." Daniel lo miró sin saber de lo que estaba hablando, bajó la mirada y se sentó en la cama que tenía más cerca, pues notaba que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Todo aquello era demasiado para él. "Daniel."

El general se sentó a su lado y rodeó cuerpo con ternura, para un momento más tarde ver como Daniel apoyaba la cabeza sobre su hombro. "Estoy cansado de luchar, a veces me pregunto si realmente merece la pena." Jack le acarició la mejilla y le besó en la cabeza.

"No digas eso, no voy a permitir que te rindas, ni ahora ni nunca, vamos a sacar a esa maldita serpiente de tu cuerpo y la vamos a mandar al planeta más lejano posible. Tranquilo, porque si en algún momento sientes que te faltan las fuerzas, las mías están a pleno rendimiento."

"No te aconsejaría que siguieras con tu plan O'Neill."

Sobresaltado Jack se levantó de la cama y se colocó delante de Daniel, justo frente a Baal, impidiendo que el señor del sistema pudiera ver a su compañero. Notó las manos temblorosas de Daniel apoyadas en su espalda y alargó una de las suyas para tomar la de Daniel.

"No voy a preguntarte como has llegado aquí."

"El mismo dispositivo que le puse a Daniel para insertarle al goauld. Fue simple."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Dijo Jack furioso.

"Todavía no he terminado de descargar de Daniel toda la información que necesito. Es bueno que el otro goauld no sepa para que estoy usando y que pasará con él cuando termine."

"¿Y cuando acabes le dejarás marchar?"

"NO." Dijo Baal entre risas. "Cuando acabe, Daniel morirá, pero si no me dejas hacerlo a mi modo, tu novio morirá mucho antes y de una forma muy dorolosa. Quiero esa información y se que mientras tenga a Daniel Jackson como escudo humano no te vas a atrever a hacerme nada."

"Pero si te atreves a hacerle algo malo, algo peor, te prometo que te mataré." Jack intentó dar un paso hacia Baal pero Daniel tiró de él y se lo impidió.

"Para entonces tu estarás furioso y yo, que ya tendré lo que he venido buscando, me habré marchado. Tu no te manchas las manos y yo consiguió lo que quiero. Los dos salimos ganando." Antes de que Jack pudiera contestar Baal había desaparecido de la misma forma que había llegado, sin dejar rastro.


	15. Chapter 15

"¿Te crees muy listo verdad? Pero al fin y al cabo todos los señores del sistema sois demasiado prepotentes como para imaginar de lo que seremos capaces los seres humanos." Baal escuchaba en silencio, preocupado por lo que O'Neill tuviera planeado. Después de tanto tiempo luchando con él, el señor del sistema había aprendido a no subestimarle.

"¿En que estás pensando O'Neill? ¿De verdad crees que tienes alguna posibilidad de sacar a tu novio con vida de esta?"

"¿Sinceramente? No." Daniel agarró con fuerza la mano del general. Ya sabía que las cosas estaban mal, ya sabía que Baal no le dejaría ir con facilidad, pero siempre estaba convencido que Jack siempre tenía un as debajo de la manga. Ahora empezaba a pensar que no era así. "Pero te puedo asegurar que voy a liberar a Daniel." Se dio la vuelta hacia su compañero, dejando de prestar atención a Baal. "Espero que puedas perdonarme."

Daniel no dijo nada, el miedo y la desesperación no me permitían hacerlo, la sensación de que aquella podía ser la última que veía a Jack, la última que el general hablaba con él, la última para decirle que le quería, todo ello, todo lo que sentía en su corazón era demasiado fuerte como para decir o hacer nada.

"Me sorprendes O'Neill, siempre he pensando que sabías cuando se habían acabado tus oportunidades, creía que sabías reconocer una derrota, pero ahora me doy cuenta que eres demasiado orgulloso y testarudo como para hacerlo."

Jack sonrió, por lo que dejó descolocado a Baal. Le hacía gracia lo poco que alguien como los gaulds, que llevaban siglos observando a los humanos sabían sobre las personas.

"No he dicho que pueda ganar esta batalla." O'Neill retrocedió un paso, apretando su cuerpo con el Daniel. Sabía perfectamente que no se trataba del auténtico cuerpo de su compañero, pero necesitaba tenerlo cerca, aunque sólo se tratara de una ilusión, para seguir diciendo aquello que podía salir tan mal. "Ni siquiera se tengo alguna posibilidad de conseguirlo, pero se que Daniel luchará hasta el final."

"Sabes que lo haré."

"Entonces sabrás lo que quiero hacer."

"Creo que si. Tampoco sería la primera vez y sigo aquí." Daniel sonrió nervioso.

"¿Qué tal si nos dejamos de tanto secretismo y me cuentas tu gran plan?" Preguntó Baal.

"Voy a matar a Daniel." El gouald se quedó sorprendido, definitivamente eso era algo que no se había esperado. Los humanos siempre conseguían sorprenderle. "Si Daniel muere, su huésped muere con él. tan sólo que tengo esperar un par de minutos y luego traer a Daniel de vuelta."

"No lo conseguirá en su estado."

"Lo haré." Contestó Daniel. _"Se que puede que no lo consiga, se que puedo morir, pero no quiero vivir en este estado, no si tengo que ser portador de un goauld y sobretodo no si tengo que estar lejos de Jack"_

Daniel quería gritar, quería rogarle a Jack que no le abandonara en ese estado, que prefería estar muerto antes que verse así y ver al general sufriendo por él. Pero no lo hizo, permaneció callado, metido en sus pensamientos. Se levantó y se puso al lado de Jack, momento en el que este aprovechó para rodear su cintura con la mano y atraerlo hasta él.

"De cualquier forma, vas a perder Baal."

"Si Daniel muere, tu también perderás."

"No," Dijo Daniel con un tono más sarcástico de lo que hubiera esperado. "Estás muy equivocado, si yo muero, Jack será libre, tal vez sufra por mi un tiempo, pero al final, con el tiempo rehará su vida. Si yo vivo, seremos felices, viendo como otro de tus malditos planes ha fracasado estrepitosamente."

Jack le besó en la mejilla, sin importarle que Baal les estuviera viendo. Deseaba no pensar en lo duro que sería ver morir a Daniel, porque después de todo sabía que no se recuperaría jamás. No lo había hecho tras la muerte de su hijo, aquello le había cambiado para siempre y le había provocado una herida que jamás se cerraría. Si ahora perdía a Daniel seguramente se retiraría de nuevo, esta vez para siempre.

"Eso quiero verlo entonces." Contestó Baal, sonando muy seguro de si mismo, casi demasiado.

"Tengo que volver para decirles que lo hagan, pero tu vas a venir conmigo, en cuanto todo termine. Confío en ti, se que serás fuerte y…" Haciéndose con el rostro de Daniel entre sus manos le besó en los labios con rabia. "Perdóname por tener que hacer esto. Te quiero, ¿lo sabes verdad?"

Daniel asintió, con la garganta cerrada por las lágrimas que no quería derramar, no podía decir nada por mucho que quisiera. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Jack y sonrió, con más desesperación que otra cosa.

Jack abrazó a su compañero con fuerza y le susurró al oído, asegurándose de que Baal no le escuchara. "Vas a conseguirlo, vas a volver conmigo."

"Tengo miedo." Daniel cerró los ojos y enterró la cabeza en el hombro del general.

"No lo tengas, yo voy a estar cuidando de ti."

"Jack…"

Daniel levantó la mirada, pero Jack no estaba allí. Sintió que le fallaban las piernas. En ese momento, sólo en aquella enorme habitación, encerrado dentro de su propia mente, Daniel se dio cuenta que tan sólo era capaz de ser fuerte, cuando Jack estaba con él.

Estaba completamente aterrado, incapaz de controlar sus sentimientos. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, pensando en el momento de su muerte, en lo que sentiría, si es que sentía algo y sobretodo, en no volver a ver a Jack.

"No va a volver. No lo vas a conseguir." Dijo Baal sintiéndose vencedor de una guerra con el SG-1, que ya había durado demasiado tiempo. Era su momento, su oportunidad de ver morir a Daniel, de encontrarse con un O'Neill destrozado, era el momento más dulce que había conocido en mucho tiempo.

"Cállate."

"Vamos Daniel, estás muy débil. Mi goauld te lleva consumiendo muchos días, como para que puedas superar ahora algo así. Vas a morir y jamás podrás decirle a O'Neill…"

"¡He dicho que cierres la boca! Sal de mi cabeza o…"

De repente, un tremendo escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Daniel y una corriente eléctrica lo sacudió hasta hacerle caer al suelo. Quedó apoyado con las manos, la mirada puesta en el suelo y la respiración demasiado agitada como para pensar con claridad.

"¿Qué es lo que sientes ahora que sabes que vas a morir?" Daniel no contestó, tan sólo podía pensar en Jack.

_Te necesito, no puedo hacer esto solo. Por favor vuelve hasta que todo acabe, no soy tan fuerte como pensaba. No quiero morir aquí solo con Baal diciéndome que me has abandonado. Porque se que no lo has hecho, que estás intentando ayudarme. Pero no puedo, no quiero estar aquí sin ti, por favor."_ De nuevo la corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, entonces se dio cuenta lo que estaban haciendo, incluso creyó escuchar el sonido del desfibrilador antes provocarle la parada cardiaca. Le estaban provocando un ataque al corazón.

"Estas solo, conmigo, soy el único que te va a ver morir. O'Neill tan sólo vera tu corazón dejando de latir." Si hubiera podido, Daniel le hubiera golpeado allí mismo, si hubiera podido levantarse, pero no podía hacerlo, sabía que apenas le quedaba tiempo, pero no quería morir escuchando la voz de la misma criatura que lo había llevado hasta allí.

"Daniel, soy yo Jack. ¿puedes oírme?"

"Jack." Dijo con un largo suspiro, justo antes de dejarse caer en el suelo totalmente rendido.

"Estoy al otro lado, esperándote, cuando todo esto paso, cuando abras por fin los ojos, seré lo primero que veas, te lo prometo mi vida, estaré allí. No te rindas." El silencio se adueñó de todo.

Daniel quedó tendido en el suelo, los ojos abiertos hacia el techo, aunque no podía verlo, sus ojos azules estaban inertes, no veían nada porque se trataba de un cuerpo sin vida. Baal sonrió y un momento después comenzó a reír, al ver que Daniel no se movía. Entonces lo vio desaparecer, como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

- o -

"¿Lo ha conseguido señor? Ha hablado con él." Preguntó Carter a Jack. El general tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que había vuelto, que ya no estaba viendo a Daniel, que ya no podía verle allí en el suelo agonizando. "¿Señor?"

"Acabemos con esto."

"Señor, Daniel está…, Daniel ha muerto."

"¿Cómo? ¿Cuánto hace de eso?" Sin tan siquiera mirar a Carter o esperar respuesta, O'Neill se arrodillo junto a la cama de Daniel y cogió su mano.

Desconocía si le sentía, si durante esos minutos que iba a estar muerto, podía notar algo, escucharle. Pero al menos tenía que intentar mantenerlo allí.

"Hace treinta segundos. El goauld todavía sigue vivo."

"Vamos Daniel, aguanta, puedes hacerlo mejor que esa cosa y cuando esto termine nos iremos de vacaciones, donde tu quieras, al planeta que tu quieras, tu y yo solos."

"Un minuto y el goauld sigue ahí."

"Daniel." Jack apretó la mano.

Los segundo pasaron como si fueran horas, los allí presentes, Carter Teal'c, la doctora Fraiser y Jack, permanecieron en completo silencio, mientras miraban el monitor de las constantes vitales de ambos.

Gracias a las distintas tecnologías que habían conseguido de otras especies, los monitores, podían recoger las constates vitales, siempre y cuando la mente del sujeto, aquello a lo que algunos llamaban alma, siguiera estando allí. Aparecía como una línea discontinua y en este caso, había dos. Pero un momento más tarde, una de las dos había desparecido, uno de los ocupantes del cuerpo ya no estaba.


	16. Chapter 16

"Vamos Daniel no me hagas esto." Carter apartó a O'Neill, aunque Jack ni se dio cuenta, pues tenía la mira fija en Daniel.

Había pasado más de un minuto y medio desde que habían detenido su corazón, pero él todavía estaba allí, o al menos o él o el huésped todavía estaban allí. Mientras no despertara, mientras no viera de nuevo sus ojos, Jack no podría saber quien de los dos tenía el dominio en el cuerpo.

Sam comenzó con la respiración asistida, mientras el general sintió que el corazón se le paraba a él ¿Y si Daniel no volvía? ¿Y si tenía que vivir siempre con el pensamiento de que había matado a Daniel? ¿Podía vivir con ello? Si de algo estaba seguro era de que no podría hacerlo.

"Daniel por favor." Cogió la mano de su compañero. estaba fría, demasiado para ser normal. "Se que puedes hacerlo, eres demasiado fuerte como par dejarte vencer por una maldita serpiente. Te conozco Daniel y lucharás hasta el final y este no es tu final, no lo voy a permitir."

Jack no estaba seguro con quien estaba hablando. Tal vez Daniel no le estaba escuchando, tal vez era demasiado tarde para decirle todo aquello y en realidad estaba hablando consigo mismo. Pero tenía que hacerlo, era la única forma de no volverse loco y pensar que todavía había alguna posibilidad de recuperar a Daniel y que aquello no terminara mal.

"Lo tengo. Tiene pulso." La voz de la doctora Fraiser inundó la enfermería. Todos guardaron silencio, mientras esperaban algún tipo de respuesta por parte de Daniel. "Es débil pero constante."

"Eso es Daniel, vamos vuelve conmigo." Jack lo dijo tan bajo que nadie escuchó sus palabras.

"Sólo tengo una lectura, uno de los dos ya no está."

Jack no se dio la vuelta al escuchar eso. Se sentó, pues sentía que las piernas estaban a punto de fallarse. ¿Qué pasaría si no era Daniel el que había ganado aquella guerra? ¿Podría mirar a los ojos a un cuerpo que ya no pertenecía al hombre que el quería? ¿Qué haría con el goauld?

Definitivamente eran demasiadas preguntas a las que no podía responder y que le estaban dando dolor de cabeza. Decidió callarse, incluso dejó de hablar consigo mismos, tan sólo se quedó allí, mirando a Daniel, suponiendo que se trataba de Daniel, porque cualquier otra cosa, no era una buena solución para él. mantuvo su mano aferrada, aunque estuviera inconsciente, quería estar seguro que Daniel sentía que estaba allí con él.

"Está muy débil sea cual sea de los dos el que está en el cuerpo…"

"¿Cómo podéis decir eso?" Dijo Jack sin darse la vuelta. "Estamos hablan de Daniel por el amor de dios y vosotros estáis dejando abierta la posibilidad de que no sea él quien despierte." Janet comenzó a sentirse mal por lo que había dicho. "Preferiría que os callarais o salierais de aquí si no vais a apoyarme en esto." La voz de Jack sonaba destrozada, pese a intentar aparentar normalidad.

"Lo siento general tan sólo estábamos…"

"Se que hay muchas posibilidades de que haya matado a Daniel, pero al menos prefiero seguir pensando que eso no ha pasado."

"O'Neill, Daniel Jackson es fuerte y sabe que le esperas. Es un gran guerrero y volverá contigo." La gran mano de Teal'c sobre su hombro reconfortó a Jack, aunque tan sólo había una cosa que fuera a hacerle sentir realmente bien. "Estaré en mi cuarto, meditando por Daniel."

"Gracias Teal'c."

"General." Dijo Sam acercándose a la cama, sin dejar de mirar a Daniel.

Jack se volvió hacia la cama, Daniel se estaba moviendo, incluso apretó con fuerza la mano de Jack.

"Daniel."

"Mmmm." Fue todo lo que dijo. Jack se echó a reír. Al menos aquello parecía muy típico de Daniel o por lo menos no parecía provenir de un goauld. Le acarició la frente y la mejilla, que todavía estaban muy frías.

"Voy a seguir trabajando en… si necesita algo no dude en llamarme." La excusa de Carter no fue muy buena, pero tenía que dejarles solos. Fuera o no fuera Daniel, Jack necesitaba estar a solas con él.

"Estaré aquí al lado por si me necesita." Dijo también Janet antes de marcharse.

Jack no le contestó a ninguna de las dos, sus ojos no se habían movido del rostro de Daniel, de sus ojos cerrados, de su boca entreabierta, y de la forma de respirar, todavía entrecortada.

"Jack…" Dijo por fin Daniel en un susurro. El general se echó a reír. "Tengo frío y me duele el pecho." Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, cualquier movimiento le costaba una eternidad y un terrible esfuerzo. Todavía no sabía porque le dolía todo el cuerpo, tan sólo recordaba a Jack hablando con él dentro de su mente y a Baal diciéndole que el general le había abandonado. "Sabía que no me dejarías allí solo. Baal trató de engañarme, sentía la fuerza de su goauld pero…"

"Shhh… deja de hablar, tienes que descansar." Jack sonrió al ver la expresión casi infantil en el rostro de Daniel. Se le veía tan débil, tan necesitado de alguien que cuidara de él, que le protegiera. "Bienvenido."

Por fin sus miradas se encontraron. La de Daniel se veía cansada y seguramente en pocos minutos se quedaría dormido, pero mientras pudiera, no dejaíra de mirar al general a los ojos. Había tenido tanto miedo de perderle, de que realmente le hubiera dejado tirado, que ahora necesitaba mirarle.

"Tenía miedo ¿sabes? No quería decirlo, no quería decirlo delante de Baal, pero la verdad es que estaba aterrado de no verte más. Pensé que no encontrarías forma e ayudarme y que de repente desaparecería o que me quedaría allí atrapado para siempre." Daniel se estremeció al recordar aquello. Cerró los ojos, esos sentimientos le hacían sentirse más vulnerable todavía.

Jack se acostó a su lado, rodeó el cuerpo de Daniel con sus brazos y esperó a que su compañero se recostara sobre él. lo escuchó ronronear como un pequeño gato en busca de calor y de repente le escuchó llorar.

"Daniel." Lo abrazó con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que Daniel escondió el rostro contra su pecho. "Ya está, todo ha pasado."

"Lo se, pero tenía tanto miedo, estaba aterrado pensando que iba a morir de verdad, para siempre esta vez. necesitaba verte y tu no me contestabas. Llegué a pensar… lo siento, llegué a pensar que me habías abandonado tal y como decía Baal."

Rompió a llorar como no lo había hecho nunca, ni con la muerte de Shauree ni cuando él mismo había muerto. lloró durante un par de minutos, mientras Jack en silencio, le acunaba entre sus brazos.

"Lo siento, se que debí haber confiado en ti."

"No importa, ya no importa, lo único que necesitaba era que estuvieras aquí y aquí tengo entre mis brazos."

"¿Podrías hacer algo por mi?"

"Claro lo que quieras."

Daniel levantó la mirada, unos ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas. Jack recogió entre sus dedos las últimas lágrimas y esperó a que Daniel siguiera hablando.

"No le digas a nadie que he estado llorando y por favor, quédate aquí conmigo, al menos hasta que me duerma, ya sabes como…"

"¿Cómo si fueras mi niño?" Le preguntó Jack al oído, cada vez más convencido de que ese no podía ser otro más que su Daniel.

Daniel rió, Jack siempre conseguía hacerle sentir mejor, incluso en las peores situaciones posibles. Cuando estaba enfermo y tan sólo quería morirse, el general era el único que conseguía quitarle el dolor, aunque sólo fuera durante un momento y eso, Daniel no podía negarlo, le encantaba.

"Si más o menos, aunque cuando Janet me de el alta, espero que no me trates realmente como un niño y podamos hacer ciertas cosas." Daniel intentó incorporarse, pero todavía estaba demasiado débil como para conseguirlo.

En lugar de ello, Jack se hizo con su cuerpo y lo acercó tanto hasta él, que Daniel pudo escuchar el latido de su corazón.

"Ahora descansa, cuando estés bien, cuando esté seguro que no tienes restos de esa maldita serpiente en tu cerebro y que Janet me diga que puedes llevar una vida completamente normal, entonces a lo mejor dejo de ser sobreprotector y hacemos esa cosas de las que me hablas."

Por fin le besó en los labios. Daniel sintió que hacía una eternidad que no le besaba, aunque tan sólo habían pasado un par de días. El recuerdo de aquellos labios sobre su boca era lo que le daban fuerzas para seguir adelante cuando el goauld intentaba ganarle aquella guerra por dominar su cuerpo. Jack le estaba esperando, eso siempre lo había sabido y tener en la mente la necesidad de volver a sentir uno de sus besos, le hacía tener ganas de volver a la normalidad.

"Te prometo que me quedaré aquí todo el tiempo, aunque espero que el mundo no vuelva a estar a punto de acabarse o sino creo que me van a necesitar y también te prometo que no le diré a nadie que has llorado, eso siempre ha sido nuestro secreto."

Jack tenía razón. No era la primera vez que Daniel lloraba junto a él y seguramente no sería la última, pero incluso cuando todavía no estaban juntos, cuando no eran pareja, Jack siempre le había guardado el secreto, nadie más le había visto llorar, nadie más le había visto quedarse dormido agotado después de dos noches sin dormir por la preocupación.

"¿Sabes un secreto más? Te quiero."

"Pero eso no es un secreto." Daniel se acurrucó entre los brazos del general.

"Para mi, porque nadie sabe lo que realmente siento por ti. Ellos saben que te quiero, pero tal vez no se imaginen que daría mi vida por ti. Saben que estoy enamorado de ti, pero creo que no saben que he estado a punto de morirme pensando que te perdía para siempre."

"Jack…"

"Lo siento, tenía que decirte esto." Daniel fue a decir algo, pero Jack volvió a besarle y no se lo permitió. "No se si antes me has oído, pero estaba pensando en tener unas vacaciones, tu elige el planeta, el resto lo pongo yo."

"Pero no podemos hacer eso."

"¿Quién dice que no podemos hacer una misión de exploración tu y yo solos. Tu descansa, recupérate y piensa donde quieres ir. Te lo mereces después de todo esto." Daniel tan sólo asintió, no iba a negar que esa idea le gustaba de verdad. "Yo estaré aquí cuando despiertes."

Sin decir nada más, Daniel cerró los ojos y se acomodó, sabía que Jack estaría allí, que no se movería de su lado y que mientras el coronel estuviera con él, no iba a ocurrirle nada malo.


	17. Chapter 17

"Mmmm, este pastel es increíble. ¿Siempre ha sido así la comida de la base?" Mientras lo escuchaba hablar, Jack no apartaba la mirada de Daniel, observando como devoraba la comida.

Desde luego esa una estupenda señal de que estaba totalmente recuperado, si hacía apenas dos días no probaba casi bocado, las ganas de comer el habían vuelto pronto. Jack sonrió, para sorpresa de Daniel.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada, es sólo que me has tenido tan preocupado estos días, me ha parecido una eternidad, y ahora estamos aquí, comiendo como si nada." Dos científicos que pasaron a su lado, les saludaron.

"¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste de tomarnos unas vacaciones? Ya he decidido donde quiero ir." Daniel sonrió como un niño que estuviera esperando sus regalos del día de navidad. Se mordió la labio, ahora que estaba plenamente recuperado, tenía ganas de volver a la normalidad, retomar otra vez las misiones y sobretodo recuperar su relación con Jack.

"P2005."

"¿Cómo lo sabes? No me digas que he vuelto a habar en sueños otra vez." Daniel se ruborizó. Había sido bastante ridículo hablar mientras dormía y decir lo mucho que quería a Jack y se había prometido no volver hacerlo, por miedo a lo que podía decir.

"No hace falta que hables en sueños, como si no te conociera lo suficiente. Se que te encanta ese planeta y se que has pasado allí muchos días estudiándolo, ¿Cómo ponías en tus informes? ¡Ah si! Hermoso planeta de grandes praderas verdes y espectaculares playas. Lo más destacable es la tranquilidad de su clima, muy parecido al verano en las frescas playas del Mediterráneo. Apenas se aprecian amenazas y podría ser un bueno lugar para asentar una base humana."

"¿Te lo has aprendido de memoria?"

Jack apartó la vista de Daniel por un momento, acababa de darse cuenta que había hablado demasiado. Se preguntó como le iba a decir a Daniel que durante su convalecencia se había releído algunos de sus informes porque le echaba de menos, o lo impresionado que había quedado con ese planeta que ni siquiera había visto, tan sólo con las palabras de su compañero.

"Jack."

"No me lo he aprendido de memoria, pero necesitaba hacer algo mientras esperaba a que te pusieras bien. No han sido fáciles estos días, cuando digo que me han parecido meses, lo decía en serio, ha sido horrible llegar a pensar que te perdía, con lo mucho que me había costado tenerte a mi lado y de repente, estabas a punto de morir, tenía que aferrarme a algo."

"Wow. No sabía que estuvieras así. Yo creía, bueno pensé que… tu siempre has sido el fuerte de los dos. Desde que te conozco, has pasado por las peores situaciones que una persona puede imaginar y siempre has estado al pie del cañón. Creía que ahora habría sido igual."

"No, cuando se trata de ti, es diferente." Jack alargó la mano hasta coger la de Daniel. Se había acostumbrado durante los últimos días a notar sus manos frías, a veces demasiado, pero ahora, su contacto era gratamente cálido. "Cuando ascendiste, pase los peores meses de mi vida, no he pasado por nada comparable a eso. Ni siquiera cuando murió Charlie. Entonces sabía que mi hijo se había ido y que había sido por mi culpa, supe que con el tiempo lo superaría. Pero cuando se trata de ti…"

"Jack no hace falta que digas todo eso, se que supone un gran esfuerzo para ti sincerarte tanto, no lo necesito. Pero si, quiero ir a ese planeta, quiero que pasemos unos días allí sin misiones, sin goualds, sin replicantes, nada, solos tu y yo, el mar y… creo que podrás pescar, aunque no te aconsejaría que te comas lo que pilles por ahí."

"Muy bien pues las vacaciones son tuyas, elije un día, siempre y cuando Janet te haya dado el alta definitivamente y nos marcharemos, ¿Qué tal un par de semanas fuera del mundo?" Daniel asintió, definitivamente no podía sentirse más feliz "Ven." Jack se levantó y le ofreció la mano a Daniel para que le siguiera. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que Jack cerró la puerta del despacho tras él. Daniel se sentó en la mesa sin apartar la mirada del general.

"Algo me dice que vas a decirme algo importante y que no tiene que ver conmigo." Jack se acercó a él y sentó enfrente.

"Si que tiene que ver contigo, porque quería decirte que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo."

"Creía que cuando empezamos con esto dijiste que no querías casarte más. ¿Has cambiado de opinión?" Jack se levantó casi de un salto y puso dos dedos sobre los labios de Daniel para que dejara de hablar y sacar sus propias conclusiones.

"No se trata de eso, al menos de momento. Lo que quiero decirte, bueno me gustaría saber lo que piensas, es que voy a jubilarme, esta vez de forma permanente. Ya he dado los mejores años de mi vida al ejército y ahora he encontrado lo que creo que va a llenar toda mi jubilación y los años que tengo por delante, claro." Le besó antes de que Daniel pudiera responder, rodeó el cuerpo de su compañero con ambas manos y lo apretó con fuerza.

"¿Vas a dejarlo todo por mi?" En realidad, Daniel no sabía que decir; por un lado no podía estar más complacido porque el hombre al que quería deseaba pasar toda la vida a su lado, pero al mismo tiempo se preguntó si Jack no lo estaría haciendo porque temía por Daniel, después de haber visto que podía perderle, tal vez no deseaba pasar ni un momento alejado de él.

"Vamos, dime lo que estás pensando, aunque creo, casi con toda seguridad, poder adelantarme y decir en voz alta lo que está pasando por tu cabeza." Jack tomó las dos manos de Daniel entre las suyas. "No lo estoy haciendo por lo que te ha pasado, aunque mentiría si no dijera que me ha hecho pensar."

"¿Entonces lo haces por ti?"

"Lo hago por nosotros. Mira, desde que soy general, casi no nos hemos visto y estar aquí en la base, nos ha cortado mucho a los dos. Desde luego, no hay problema para que estemos juntos y todos lo sepan…"

"Pero no parece correcto." Jack sonrió, ahora parecía que los dos se leían los pensamientos mutuamente.

"Ya sabes en el mundo en el que vivimos, los rumores, los cotilleos… a mi no me importan, pero no hacen sentir cómodo y si para que los dos seamos felices, tengo que dejar esto y convertirme en un hombre de la casa, creo que puedo hacerlo."

Daniel comenzó a reír, la sola imagen de Jack como un ama de casa, con el delantal, esperándole del trabajo con la comida preparada o haciendo las cosas cotidianas del hogar, le hacía gracia y sabía que eso no formaba parte del carácter del general.

"No necesito que dejes tu carrera para ser feliz. Además si te crees que puedes pasar el resto de tu vida entre platos sucio y con la fregona en la mano, lo siento Jack, pero no te veo."

Con un movimiento rápido, Jack dio la vuelta a Daniel y volvió a apoderarse de su cuerpo entre sus dos brazos. Daniel se apoyó sobre el pecho del capitán y notó un tierno, al mismo tiempo que intenso beso, en el cuello.

"¿Quién te ha dicho a ti que me voy a quedar en casa haciendo las cosas del hogar mientras tu te dedicas a salvar el mundo una y otra vez?" Le volvió a besar, con mayor intensidad esta vez.

"¿Entonces que planeas hacer con tu vida para no volverte loco mientras estoy fuera?"

"Veo que Sam no te lo ha dicho. En el laboratorio han descubierto un nuevo programa con el que traducir el lenguaje antiguo. Después de tener en la cabeza por dos veces sus conocimientos, Carter me ha pedido que analice todo lo que encuentren." Daniel volvió a reír ente un sorprendido O'Neill. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"¿Tu, como asesor de los traductores del lenguaje antiguo? Eso si que no me lo voy a perder. Pero sabes que." Daniel se dio la vuelta apoyando ambos brazos sobre los hombros del general. "Me gusta saber que todos estos años trabajando juntos han sido una buena influencia para ti."

Un nuevo beso selló el momento. Ambos sabían que aquella historia era cierta en parte, pues ni Daniel creía que Jack estuviera deseando jubilarse para pasar el mayor tiempo posible en casa traduciendo textos del antiguo, ni Jack esperaba que se lo creyera.

Pero Daniel no dijo nada, le gustaba esa excusa del tipo duro que no quiere reconocer que había estado aterrado por perder a Daniel y que ahora pasar todo el tiempo posible con Daniel, aún si eso significara dejar su carrera en el ejército.

Del mismo modo, Jack tan sólo le besó; le costaría acostumbrarse a que fuera Daniel el que pasara largas jornadas fuera de casa o que arriesgara su vida para salvar al planeta; tardaría en ver normal no ser el general O'Neill, pero ya había dado mucho al ejército, ya era hora de pensar un poco más y en su familia, porque ese momento, su familia era el Doctor Daniel Jack.


End file.
